Overprotective fathers, being a teenager, & Nessie
by pocketfullofsunshinexoxo
Summary: Being a teenager can be hard, epically when you have overprotective uncles, on top of an overprotective father! Find out how Nessie deals with this while she is dating her oh so handsome werewolf bf Jacob Black This story was Nessie becomes a teenager!
1. Being a teenager sucks!

**A/N: This story does contain fluff but I hope you like it. Some parts are funny and some serious, it is just basically about Nessie growing up and falling in love with Jacob Black. It starts when Nessie is becoming a teenager from Nessie's POV**

"So Nessie what do you want to do today." Jacob asked me like he usually did. My interests were changing so rapidly that one day I would be in the Fisher Price phase and within a week I would have moved on to the Barbie dream house phase. But now I didn't want to do any of that seemingly childish stuff, I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"I don't know Jacob, what youwant to do." I asked for the first time realizing that he probably did not like playing Barbie all of the time since he was of the male persuasion, he never seemed to mind but today, I wanted to do whatever he wanted, not what I wanted.

"I want to play whatever you want to play." He said looking shocked that I even gave him a choice.

"Well…" I started thinking of things he may want to do. The first thing I began thinking of was things my dad would want to do, even though Jacob and my dad were so different, I knew they were both boys…

"Nessie it's whatever you want, you know that, I will have fun playing anything." He smiled warmly.

Then finally it came to me, Dad always wanted to do whatever mom wanted. She would try to give him choices but that was how it was when you were in love. But this made no since, was Jacob in LOVE with me?! I was only a child! All of the sudden I had another epiphany.

Looking in the mirror this morning, I realized I was not only a child anymore. I was at least 5 feet tall. It wasn't tall but yesterday I had been four foot 9 when Grandpa Carlisle measured me. I had gotten bigger, a lot bigger, and I was starting to lose interest in childish things, I even looked less childish. Of course after growing at that alarming rate I was thinner than yesterday, which was not good considering I was already very much underweight from growing so fast.

However, I had realized that I was not a child anymore but a teenager and this frightened me. So I did the first thing I could think of and ran to my mother, the one who I could always run to. Jacob then chased after me, thinking I had decided what I wanted to do and it involved playing tag. But today he couldn't catch up to me; it was like I had even gotten faster and stronger. But I didn't have time to think about that I had to find my mom!

Finally I realized where she was, she was in our house doing laundry so that was where I ran to next, with Jacob behind me of course. By this time I was crying, but I didn't know why. Finally I found her and threw my arms around her. "Mommy." I cried.

"Renesmee what's wrong?"She asked.

"I don't know." I sobbed.

"What do you mean you don't know is it something he did?" She asked flashing an evil glare at Jacob who was looking extremely confused but at the same time concerned.

"No it's not Jacob."I cried.

"Was Uncle Emmet picking on you again, you know he's kidding when he does that." She smiled reassuringly.

"No it's not that, I really don't know." I sobbed.

"What's wrong Nessie, it's has got to be something." Jacob said.

"Jacob let me talk to her ok?" Mom said taking me into the living room and leaving Jacob behind in the laundry room.

"I think I know what is going on with you Renesmee." She smiled.

"Really?" I said. "Care to enlighten me?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. I didn't know why I felt compelled to be a smart ass to my mother; I just did for some reason.

"Gosh this is happening fast, yesterday you were about 10 and now all of the sudden you are 13, talk about a growth spurt!" She exclaimed. "Ok sometimes when you get older and you are a human your body starts to change" She started to say. I could tell right away that this was going to be one of the most embarrassing and awkward discussions of my life.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I had stopped crying by now and even thought the beginning of this discussion was a bit awkward I was curious about what she was talking about. I hoped by change she meant get boobs, because I was really lacking in that area.

"I mean that you are becoming a teenager." She said. That was when I got it, all of this stuff she had warned me about when I was younger, aka about a week ago, was going to happen now. This was going to be a nightmare! I was going to be an emotional wreck! The first thought that came to my mind was "What will Jacob think!" and that was when things got a whole lot more awkward. My mom was still babbling about body changes and I was thinking about what Jacob was going to think and my father, the mind reader walked in! Kill me now!

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I hope you like this so far, please tell me if you want me to continue or not, depending on that, I may or may not write the next chapter, but if I get at least one person who wants me to continue I will write it! Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	2. Jacob and Nessie!

**A/N: Thanks readers for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! Here is the result to the cliffhanger all of you have been waiting for! Thanks to those of you who commented! You are awesome, the more comments I get the faster I update! :D**

I looked up and saw the expression on my father's face which was a smile in my mother's direction. He just shook his head and came over and kissed my mom and kissed my forehead lightly which made me shiver a bit since he was so cold in comparison with me. "Well I can see that the two of you are in the middle of something so I will excuse myself now." He laughed.

"Thanks Edward, I love you." Mom said.

"Love you too." He said on his way out the door.

Then my mom began more babbling about how my body was changing and what not. I tried not to listen it was all slightly disturbing, but it was not hard to tune her out at all, all I could think of was the possibility that Jacob might love me. Sure, today I was too young for him but who knows I could be 16, his age, by tomorrow, although he was physically 25 or so.

Age was a confusing thing in my world to say the least. I aged really fast, I didn't stay a child long, and my parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents didn't age at all. But my mom's dad was aging slowly along with my mom's mom.

I had been told that they won't be here forever like us. They will eventually grow old and die but before that happened we would have to leave because they would notice that we are aging differently, due to the fact that we are clearly different from the rest of the world besides a few. My mom told me that we weren't better than everyone else, just different and my dad said the same thing, but Uncle Emmet always tells me that we are way better than everyone else. I believe him.

"And you know Renesmee it is ok to feel the way you are feeling…are you even listening to me?" My mom asked.

"Yes, sorry mom." I said absentmindedly.

"Renesmee I know exactly what you are going through, I was a teenager not long ago…not long ago at all…about a year ago to be exact." She laughed lightly.

"Mom can I talk to you about something?" I asked. I knew if anyone I could trust her, she was my mother.

"Sure tell me everything." She smiled.

"Mom." I sighed. "I think I may like Jacob, not like as a friend…" I said.

"I knew this was coming." She sighed. "It was only a matter of time, but I didn't know it would be so fast."

"He's just so cute and he has the best personality and he's the only one besides family who knows me and understands me, plus I think he might like me back." I smiled. "And I know he is too young for me but who knows, tomorrow he probably won't be."

"I know, I understand." She smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone I like him, especially not dad and please don't tell him!" I cried.

"Oh I won't but I have a hunch that he may just like you too."She said.

"Really do you think he would like me back?" I asked hopefully.

"I know he will." She responded. "Now you should probably go see him, you probably scared the poor boy half to death with the breakdown this morning." She laughed hugging me, with a very cold hug. But cold hugs were a part of my life, something I was more than used to, something I loved.

I got up to walk outside, I was thinking that if he wasn't around here somewhere he was at his house, I would have to go and find him. "Jacob where are you?" I called as soon as I walked out the door. But he was already there; he jumped out beside me and scared the crap out of me.

"Jake you scared me." I laughed.

"Yeah, that was kind of the point…so are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes I am fine." I smiled. _More than fine…perfect._ I thought.

"Well that's good what was all of that this morning, did I do something to upset you?" He asked, it seemed that once again mom was right, I did scare him.

"Oh nothing." I said.

"No it was something." He said putting his arms around my shoulders and pulling me closer. "What was it Ness?" He said starting to tickle me.

"Nothing" I laughed trying to flinch away from this, which I secretly loved.

"What was it Nessie?" He said picking me up still tickling me.

"Nothing Jake, let's talk about puppies." I said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me I understand." He said putting me down and giving me a puppy dog pout.

I decided to leave it at that and go on to the next conversation.

"So Ness, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Let's go to the mall." I smiled.

"Are you ok to go to the mall?" He asked shocked. Usually I was not ok to go to the mall because of the whole blood lust situation, but I felt that now I would be ok for that. We could get Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper to go with us just in case something went wrong. It was perfect!

"Yes, we can get Alice and Jasper to go too and it will be fun." I smiled.

"Ok sounds good to me but I don't know how well this will go over with Bella." He said.

"We will just have to find that out now won't we." I smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! OMG its Nessie and Jacob's first date! How exciting! Read to find out how it all plays out!**


	3. Dating Disaster

**A/N: Thanks for reading I hope you like this chapter! See how Nessie and Jacob's first unofficial date goes!**

"Hey mom, can Jacob and I go to the mall?" I asked.

My mom eyed Jacob then me before looking at my father. "Edward what do you think?" She asked.

"I think they will be fine, Nessie's blood lust isn't strong and I think if something were to happen Jacob could handle it." He said.

Jacob smiled triumphantly at the compliment from my father. "I will take good care of her and make sure nothing happens Bella." Jacob smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am positive." He said.

"Mom everything is going to be fine, I love you, both of you." I said.

"Ok…" Mom sighed. "I trust you Jacob, if anything goes wrong…well…let's just say, don't plan another date or anything for the future." Mom said.

"Nothing will go wrong Bella." Jacob promised.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently tugging at Jacob's hand.

"Yes I think we are ready." He smiled as we headed out towards his truck.

**Edward POV**

"Do you think she will really be ok?" Bella asked me.

"Of course not, I am going with them." I said.

"Edward, I don't think that will make Renesmee too happy." She said.

"She's not going to know I'm there." I said.

"Ok Edward…I can't disagree with you on this one…" She said.

Next I had to go and find Emmet and Jasper, they were coming too, Nessie needed top security. "Emmet! Jasper! Come here!" I yelled. Within a second my two brothers were right there next to me.

"Edward what is it I was in the middle of playing guitar hero!" Emmet complained.

"Thanks Edward for calling me down here, I was getting another makeover…this time I was going to be an emo kid." Jasper said, he had one eye done with black eye liner and one not. It looked pretty funny but there was no time to waste on jokes.

"Nessie and Jacob are going to the mall." I said.

"What?? You are letting him drive your daughter!?" Jasper yelled. "Let's follow them!"

"To the Porsche!" Emmet said pointing toward Alice's car which was the fastest in the house.

**Nessie POV**

I got into Jacob's truck surprised that my parents actually allowed this but also very excited. The radio was already on my favorite station as we rode down the road with the windows down. "Want to see a movie while we are there?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"I think I would like to see that new horror flick that just came out." I smiled.

"Ok sounds good to me." He said sounding pleased with my choice.

Once we arrived at the mall he opened the door for me to get out of the car and I climbed out. We went in through the food court and decided to go and buy our movie tickets.

**Edward POV**

"Look they are coming in!" I said.

"I don't think Nessie should see that new horror movie it looks pretty scary! Too scary for her!" Jasper said.

"Good point Jazz; let's go stop them from seeing that movie!" Emmet said running to the ticket booth. We ran so fast no one could see us and we beat Nessie and Jacob who were walking leisurely and at a normal speed. We had plenty of time to put on masks and steal the ticket booth dealers' outfits at inhuman speeds so it wouldn't be on the camera.

"Hopefully with us wearing these Halloween masks with these they won't notice it's us." Emmet said, he was wearing a pumpkin head mask, I had on a Jason mask and Jasper had on a Werewolf mask. I thought we were doing well.

**Nessie POV**

"Hey Nessie, there's the movie theater, let's go get our tickets before the new movie sells out!" Jacob said excitedly.

"Hello sir, can I have 2 for The Monsters of the Night?" He asked.

"No, you can't." The ticket manager said, his voice sounded oddly like my uncle Emmet.

"And why would that be?" Jacob asked.

"You can't take Ne…I mean that young girl into a scary movie she will have nightmares!" A second ticket manager said, this one sounded like my uncle Jasper. Maybe I was hallucinating because I was away from my family for longer than I had ever been.

"Well we want tickets to this movie sir, I realize that it will be scary but I will make her feel safer." Jacob winked.

"Ohhh hell no!" The guy with the pumpkin head mask said.

"You will take these tickets instead, they are to Princesses in Pink, and it is more suitable for this young lady." The one with the Jason mask said. He sounded exactly like my dad, it was weird!

"Let's go to another mall Jacob, maybe the ticket salesmen won't be so annoying!" I said getting irritated with these guys.

"No Ness its fine I will get us the tickets." He said pushing up his selves.

"No Jacob please don't my parents won't ever let us go anywhere again!" I pleaded.

"Fine fine, ok we will take two tickets to that Princess movie." He growled.

"I want to see the princess movie too, let's take a break and go in there." The one with the pumpkin mask said.

"Ok let's do that." The one in the other mask said. I wondered idly why they were wearing masks and then it came to me…they were not ticket managers, they were uncle Emmet, uncle Jasper and dad! I could not believe they followed me! I decided that I would have fun with exposing them.

"Hey why are you wearing masks?" I asked the ticket guys.

"Because the new monster movie is coming out." The one in the pumpkin mask aka uncle Emmet reasoned. I wondered if Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Mom, Grandmother and Grandfather were here too, and it wouldn't surprise me if the entire wolf pack came along to join the party as well!

The more I thought about it the angrier I got, I started seeing red and I knew I needed to be restrained before I took out my impulses on an innocent by stander. My head got more and more clouded as I went into hunter mode. I started shaking and I could feel Jacob's arms around my waist.

"Nessie are you alright?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Dad, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmet WHAT IS YOU GUY'S PROBLEM CAN YOU NOT TRUST ME?" I yelled uncontrollably ripping the masks off. My dad and uncle's were able to restrain and get me home fast enough for no one to know about my little outburst, but it still ruined my fun. Jacob was still trying to calm me down. I was feeling ok after a while of just him telling me it was fine.

I knew it wasn't and I wanted to make it up to him but how?

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! This next chapter should be interesting when Nessie tries to make it up to him! Please tell me what you think of this!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	4. Worst morning EVER

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I decided to change the title as many of you may have noticed because I thought this one sounded better! But thanks tons for the reviews and enjoy the new chapter!**

Nessie POV

I was feeling rather embarrassed as Jacob tried to calm me down. I couldn't believe my father and uncles what were they trying to do humiliate me to death?

"Ness its ok, everything's ok." He reassured me.

"No it's not Jacob, my father doesn't trust me at all and I did nothing to deserve his distrust, I have been good all my life and now this! Uh! I can't believe them!" I cried my anger starting to build again.

"Shhh it's ok." He laughed taking me into his arms. This I liked, it was not a new thing for him to take me into his arms like this but it felt different, like a different kind of love, not the kind of big brother like affection I felt for him before now but this was more like I wanted to kiss him. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, everything is good." I sighed.

"NESSIE!" My mom yelled. "It's time to come inside you have school tomorrow!"

"Ok mom." I said back, I didn't have to yell because I knew she heard me, she always heard me even if I didn't mean for her to. "I have to go inside Jake, see you at school tomorrow I guess.' I sighed. I didn't go to Forks High School but instead I went to La Push High school where extremely fast growing was not uncommon among students.

I was a freshman there and Jake was a sophomore. We always hung out at break and we had to same lunch. It was fun. I started high school at 11, well my parents estimated about 11, but that was because I was really smart and my mom tutored me as a child. Everyone would notice that I grew a lot over the weekend, but again, that was not uncommon. That night I did as I normally would and went to bed at a decent time after saying goodnight to my parents. I picked out my outfit which consisted of a pair of my favorite Hollister jeans, a baby blue tee shirt from AE and my favorite shoes which were wallabies.

I fell asleep quickly after I lay down and I began dreaming.

_Its sunset outside and I am with Jake, we are at our favorite spot on the beach at La Push. Everything is quiet and no one is around. We exchange glances, double check for people to be there and finally out lips touch. It is a long wonderful kiss, the kind that looks like a scene of a perfect date from a movie. After it is over he takes me into his arms and we kiss deeper and _

_more passionately. We are lying on top of each other as our clothes are coming off. But then I hear a distant beeping and the sound of…is that my father's voice, but they both remain very distant and seem inside my mind so we don't stop. Finally despite Jakes arms around me my face gets very ice cold and I realize that this is a dream. _

The distant beeping, I realized was my alarm attempting to pull me from my fantasy and my father was also trying to wake me. He didn't look happy at all to be honest. He looked rather angry with me and then I realized that he could hear my thoughts, therefore see my dream! _OH SHIT! _I thought, but then I realized he heard that too which made everything worse!

My face turned bright red and I attempted to go back underneath the covers but he pulled them back. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" He yelled.

"Yes father?" I asked trying to sound innocent. _Hmm, sometimes I don't remember my dreams; I could pretend not to remember this one. _I thought before realizing that he heard that as well, well hell, I was digging this hole deeper and deeper for myself. With every thought I was getting myself in more and more trouble so I tried to focus my thoughts on Puppies. I pictured an adorable tiny Beagle wagging its tail and barking a playful bark as I petted its head.

"Nice try, now explain!" He said.

"Dad I didn't mean to dream about that, honest." I said. He nodded seeming to realize that this was a point. Then my mom walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Nessie was dreaming about kissing Jacob, and then, well…" He trailed off and my mother seemed to get it. Much to my surprise she didn't seem mad at all, but rather amused and trying to hold back laughter.

"Bella, this is a problem." He said.

"No it isn't, Edward our little girl is growing up." She said sounding a bit sad.

"Bella, little girls aren't supposed to think about things like this." He said.

I decided this was enough of that conversation about that for me. I went into my bathroom and shut the door so I could get dressed. I first brushed my teeth, washed my face, and combed my curls. Then I took off my pants only to realize something that was not good. I didn't know what to do! My dad could hear my thoughts about this, Jake would be here any minute to pick me up for school and all I wanted was my mom, so I did the first thing that came to mind and yelled. "MOMMY!"

"Ness what's wrong?' She asked. I was surprised she couldn't smell the blood being a vampire and all. I think it took her a minute to register it. So far I was not having a good day and I really regretted waking up.

"Mom can you come here?" I asked now crying from pure embarrassment.

I thought really hard about puppies trying to keep my dad clueless. It seemed to be working because he was utterly confused.

"Edward stay out here Nessie is having feminine problems." My Mom told my dad.

This was defiantly the most embarrassing day of my life so far. I sobbed harder and harder clutching my stomach, I actually thought I was going to be sick for a minute and then I was. "Aww Renesmee its ok." My mom said. "I will be right back I am going to run to the store and get the supplies do deal with this."

My mom was gone in a flash and I locked myself in the bathroom and cried while thinking about puppies. "It's ok Nessie." My dad said from the other side of the door.

I was silent and I knew he would leave me alone about this. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse Jacob came in to get me for school.

"Hey Edward, where's Nessie?" He asked.

_Dad don't tell him where I am please don't! Tell him I died or make up something please Daddy! _I begged with my thoughts. But it was too late he had already started talking.

"She's in the bathroom; I don't think she's feeling well today, go ahead to school." He said.

"What's wrong with her?" He demanded. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"She will be please mutt, just go to school." Dad said getting strict with him and raising his voice causing everyone from next door to come over.

**A/N: AH! Cliff hanger, let's see how Nessie gets herself out of this one!**


	5. Worst morning EVER part 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

At this point when my father yelled at Jake and my family came in at the sound of him raising his voice I was completely mortified. I wanted more than anything to just disappear into a puff of smoke but I knew that wasn't happening so instead I sat in the corner crying and hoping my mom would hurry up. I thought about puppies because I really didn't want my dad to know what was going on.

No one knew what was going on but everyone smelled the blood, which made them assume things that were far from what was happening. "You know, when we used to go to school there were teenagers who would cut themselves because they were upset about something." Uncle Jasper said.

"I doubt Nessie would do that nothing is depressing her." Aunt Alice said. I was surprised she didn't get it, Rosalie didn't get it, and not even Carlisle did, and he was supposed to be a doctor for goodness sake! I wanted my mom more than anything, the window looked so tempting, but then everyone would know I climbed out the window, so what was I to do?

"Ness please come out." Jacob begged.

"Yeah Nessie please, everything is ok." Aunt Alice said.

"No" I sobbed and then I did the first thing that came to my mind and pretended to throw up. Then maybe they would all leave me alone.

"That was fake Ness now please come out." Dad said.

"Oh what are we begging her for I could just break the door down!" Uncle Emmet said. "Every one of us could single handedly break this door down."

This was not good, not good at all I couldn't imagine what was going to happen now. Where was my mom and what could be taking her so long?

"Please don't I promise I will come out when mom gets here." I sobbed. I finally decided the best solution and told my dad, well thought about it so my dad would know anyhow. _Dad its nothing to fret over I started my period. _I told him. _Please don't tell_ I begged.

"Everything is fine I can handle this, Nessie has food poisoning, her mother is gone to get medicine and everything will be ok, she will be fine in a little bit." He said.

"Oh, I don't think she will be ok for school so I am going to go ahead, see you after school Nessie, oh and Edward, why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" He asked.

"Yeah really Edward why didn't you tell us this in the first place, you had me scared!" Emmet said. And with that they all left, finally. My embarrassment was over, for now anyway. After all that was over my mom walked in.

Bella POV

I walked back in the house later than I expected. I ran all of the way to the store but when I got there the line was a mile long from people getting breakfast and what not from the convenient, or in this case, not so convenient store. Edward was sitting on the couch when I walked in and he looked…well…about the shocked expression he had when he found out I was pregnant. He stared straight forward at the TV, but I knew he wasn't watching it.

I could not help but laugh a little bit. "Renesmee honey it's me." I said. She was crying heavily and I felt horrible for her. I remembered being in that exact position, only, I didn't have a father who read minds at that time.

"Renesmee are you ok?" I asked softly hanging her necessities.

"No, I am not ok mommy it was horrible!" She sobbed when she came out of the bathroom and I quickly pulled her into my arms.

"Aww what happened Renesmee?" I asked.

"Jake came to get me for school and I told dad to tell him I died and instead dad told him I was sick and Jake wanted to know what was wrong and then dad yelled and everyone came over and Uncle Jasper was all like well maybe she cut herself and oh mommy it was horrible!" She cried.

"Ness it's ok, it's not that bad, everyone is gone now and its going to be ok I promise." I said.

I was grateful for not being able to cry because I would have been at this moment; my baby was growing up too fast! Pretty soon she would be an adult, well a 17 year old anyhow, and that was as old as she was ever going to be but still! She would be interested in boys, and Jake especially and she would want to have sex! I cringed at that thought but then started thinking about Jacob, he was my best friend, and he would never let that happen. That concept made me feel a whole lot better. But still, she was growing up! My baby! A teenager at only 5 years old! What was this world coming to?

"Mom, are you ok?" She asked me after she had stopped crying.

"I am fine baby, everything is ok." I said not knowing whether I was saying it to Renesmee or myself.

"Ok" She said. "Do I have to go to school today?" She asked.

"Nah, you don't you've had a rough morning." I said.

Nessie POV

"Ok" I said going back over towards my bed, I wasn't feeling well at all so I decided I would go back to bed and sleep for a while. I was thinking 4-7 days, as long as it took for this to be over…

"Hey Renesmee I am going next door want to come?' She asked.

"No." I said firmly.

"I bet your uncles are playing guitar hero." She tempted.

"Ok fine I will go." I sighed.

"You don't have to you know" She laughed.

"No I want to." I said, honestly I did, I knew I would be picked on but Uncle Emmet but to be honest, that was actually funny, even for me the victim.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading; the new chapter should be up tonight! Please tell me what you think!**


	6. day following the worst morning ever!

**A/N: Thanks for all the feedback it is very encouraging and helpful, sorry this chapter took me so long to post! Life gets hectic at times…but I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think about it when you are done reading!**

Nessie POV

I went next door to see my family, I knew I had a lot of explaining to do but I figured why not get it over with and play a little of my favorite game ever, guitar hero, while I am at it. The second I walked in the door everything went silent. My cheeks turned red, like they always do during an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences; they are the worst thing ever, especially when it's just my family because the only thing you hear is me breathing and my heart beating since everyone else doesn't really do that stuff anymore…

"Hey Nessie!" Aunt Alice said coming down the stairs and breaking the silence. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better." She said brightly hugging me.

"Yeah, it was just food poisoning." I mumbled, it was so obvious when I lied I don't even know why I bothered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Ness?" Aunt Rosalie asked me. She was like a second mom to me, I could talk to her about almost anything, and even some stuff I couldn't talk to my own mom about and it not seem weird. Of course I couldn't talk to anyone like I could talk to Aunt Alice; she was more like a best friend than anything else.

"Sure." I nodded and followed her out of the room. That was another thing I didn't know why we bothered doing. Everyone could hear us, but I figured I could tell her what is really going on, everyone would know, and hopefully they would all leave me alone about it and it would only be embarrassing for a few minutes as opposed to them trying to get it out of me.

"What was going on with you this morning, I know it wasn't food poisoning…you aren't…well…you know…pregnant are you?" She asked stumbling nervously over her words.

"NO, of course I'm not!" I practically yelled. "It is just well…that time of the month." I said, blushing a bit. I hated this; it was so weird and embarrassing.

"Is that why everyone was all quiet?" I asked.

"Well, Alice and I thought it was this, but with the way your dad was taking it everyone started jumping to conclusions…you know how that goes though right." She clarified.

"Oh I see." I said relieved that I wasn't in trouble like I thought I was when I walked in.

"Is it all good now?" I asked.

"Yes Nessie it is all good." She smiled hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Ok" I said hugging back and going inside.

Surprisingly, Uncle Emmet, who I thought would be picking on me a lot about this hadn't really said much to me. Suddenly, Jacob came in. "Hey Jake," I smiled.

"Nessie," He said. He looked worried. "Are you ok, I can feel you in pain and this morning…"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just had some bad food last night for dinner, I am fine." I said, again my lying was off; I inherited my mother's talent for lying.

"Hmm…want to go for a ride; we can go up to the beach." Jacob said.

"Sure." I smiled. "Can I go mom?" I asked.

"I think that would be alright, Jacob have her home by dinner time." Mom said.

"Ok, sure thing Bella." He said.

Jake and I got into his truck and started on the 45 minute drive to La Push. My stomach was hurting still but other than that I was fine.

"So, I know you were lying back there Nessie, are you really ok?" He asked.

"Yes I am really ok, I promise." I said.

"So what was it though?"He asked.

"Nothing," I said. Why couldn't he just drop it?

"Nessie," He said, "Tell me now."

"Fine," I sighed, "I started my period, there. You know now. Happy?" I asked, embarrassed for having to admit that, why couldn't he leave it alone?

"Oh…I see." He said. I was half expecting him, being Jacob to ask more questions but I was relieved when he didn't. We rode in silence for a few minutes. I searched my brain for something to say, finally I thought of something.

"What did I miss at school today?" I asked. I was undoubtedly trying desperately to change the subject.

Jacob, also eager for a subject change answered me. "Oh not much at all, in Biology we took notes on blood types, In History we watched a movie, in English we wrote essays on our favorite Shakespeare play and in Trigonometry we watched another movie."

"Oh, ok so all I have to do is write an essay on Romeo and Juliet and read the chapter on blood types?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Ok, I had better get started on all of that, can you take me back home, I'm a bit thirsty and I have to go hunting tonight so I wouldn't have time to do all of that and sleep." I sighed.

"Ok" He said.

He drove me home and by the time he did that it was almost 8 which was his school night curfew. "Bye Nessie," He said hugging me. I had a strange urge to walk him to his car and so I did. I wanted badly to kiss him but I didn't know if that was a good idea. I was contemplating the notion when he grabbed me and kissed me himself. I felt as if an electric current was going through me and he put his arms around me. For a moment we just kissed deeply and passionately, forgetting where we were. After it was over I went back inside my grandparent's house to get ready to go hunting. Everyone was giving me a look. Alice was smiling, Emmet looked humored, Jasper looked angry, Dad had the phone in his hand but it was now broken, Alice and Rosalie were smiling and mom and Esme were trying to be nonchalant.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

Much to my surprise no one said a word, I knew what everyone was thinking but I was glad that no one said anything. "Can we go hunting now?" I asked. My voice was a bit hoarse because I was thirsty; my thirst was effecting me more and more as I got older. I was becoming less and less human.

"We will have to go tomorrow, tonight it's not safe." Carlisle said.

"Why isn't it safe?" I asked. Everyone looked to Carlisle.

"That's none of your concern dear, you just go on and get some rest, we will go tomorrow night. " He said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it! Sorry for the delay, I am just now getting my laptop back so that's why I haven't updated much!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	7. Blood Troubles

I was curious but I knew I was getting no more information so I went to my house. I was feeling quite dizzy from not hunting so I thought maybe I would go and do my homework fast and go to sleep early. I got it done fast then lay down in my bed. I couldn't sleep. My veins ached too much. Maybe if I ate normal food I would be better. I went into the kitchen and got a little Debbie cake. Nice and high calorie, just the way I liked it. I ate it and felt sick afterwards. I knew then the human food no longer satisfied anything. I had to tell my mom, I felt awful maybe we could make a compromise and go hunting anyway tonight.

I got up and went next door in my pajamas to basically beg to go and hunt. "Can we please go hunting tonight, it's really bothering me." I said.

"Nessie you are fine, I am sure it's a bit uncomfortable but we will go tomorrow, it's uncomfortable for all of us." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle maybe we could make an acceptation, I know they seem on to us but if we go elsewhere to hunt maybe it will be alright. Nessie is looking really pale." Rosalie said.

"Who seems on to us?" I asked.

"No one dear, don't worry about it, go and rest for school tomorrow." Esme said.

"I'll go on home with you until you fall asleep if you would like." My Dad said.

"No dad I'm fine at home alone, I'm not a child anymore." I said defensively.

"Then stop acting like one and deal with your thirst." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Aro what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. I felt automatically scared. I resisted the urge to hide underneath my dad's shirt. Aro scared me.

"I was in the area and I decided to pay you a visit." Aro said. "What is this about someone being on to you?" He asked.

"Oh, just some humans, nothing big we just want to keep out of the woods while they are looking around for the people hunting when it's not deer season." Carlisle said. "It's no big deal really, we are just being cautious because we like it here and we don't want to relocate just yet."

"Oh, alright," Aro said.

I took this conversation between Aro and Carlisle as a chance to get out, Aro really scared me! No one followed so I was at the house alone. My veins burned and I felt worse and worse every minute. Sleeping was out of the question so I decided to get on my laptop and mess around. Morning came quick after my sleepless night, my parents never came home, I assumed they were still next door and got ready for school. I felt like I had the flu multiplied by 10 by this time. My throat hurt and every inch of me ached terribly, walking did not feel good but there was no need in missing school again. Jacob came to pick me up soon after. "Good morning," He said.

"Good morning." I said, my voice surprised me, I wasn't able to talk above a low whisper and even that hurt my throat.

"Are you doing ok?" He asked. "I didn't think vampires could get sick but you don't sound too good." He sounded worried.

"We can't I didn't get the chance to go and hunt last night because some humans are out looking for people hunting deer out of season." I said.

"Oh, are you sure you're ok to go to school?" He asked.

"Of course, I feel fine Jacob, really." I said.

With that we went on to school, in first period I had biology. I immediately put my head down and decided I would read whatever we went over later. I felt lousy. Then it hit me. The strong wonderful scent that made me glance up, it was human blood and it was not inside the humans in the room. I saw everyone pricking their fingers and the wonderful stuff pouring out. The hunter in me was dominant now and I had a plan.

First, I kept my head down. My teacher came over to me almost immediately. "Nessie are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm not feeling well at all today Mrs. B can I go to the nurses office?" I asked. My hoarse voice only added to the overall effect of my plan.

"Sure you can Nessie, Lance, will you walk Nessie to the nurse's office?" She asked.

Lance looked pleased, he liked me a lot and he was eager to help. He grabbed my arm and we walked down the hallway. He was captain of the football team and very strong for a human, I could feel the wonderful blood flowing in his veins.

"Hey Lance, you know, that was just an act." I smiled. "Want to go out into the woods behind the school together?" I asked him, the hunter inside me made my voice go smooth and irresistible. I was virtually irresistible.

"Sure," He said. He looked delighted.

"Ok let's go." I was very eager now and not even thinking about the consequences of my actions. My veins still burned and I was happy the feeling would be gone soon. We sat down on a log overlooking a creek.

"What will Jacob think of this?" Lance asked me, smiling.

"He will be very jealous I suppose but he's always known deep down that he is nothing compared to you." I said. I kissed his lips lightly and then moved down to his neck where I bit. He jumped at first and started screaming.

I then realized what I was doing. I had been so thirsty that the hunter literally took control. I was reckless and stupid and I had no control of myself. I tried to stop biting but the blood was just so good. I had to make the decision now, I had to either turn him or kill him. If I killed him what would I do with the body, but more importantly if I turned him what would I do with him? If I stopped now neither would happen and he would be just a bit disoriented and he may even expose me, but it would be easier convincing him not to expose me than it would to cover up a murder like this in La Push, a place where vampires just recently were allowed to visit again.

**A/N: Thanks for all the support from everyone! The more comments I get the faster the update comes! Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	8. Changing?

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments everyone! I hope you like the last chapter and this one should be pretty good! **

**xoxo**

**Skye**

Nessie POV

"Nessie I always thought there was something strange about you, but I never once thought you were a leach!" He said pushing me off of him with amazing strength. "I thought you blood suckers weren't allowed on our land!" He said.

"You're a werewolf." Nessie realized. She didn't know how she could have not known. His blood tasted so good…not like a wolf and she had never wanted Jacob in that way. "Please don't tell on me, I lost control and I am sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you too bad." I said. Tears were in my eyes, my dad was going to know one way or another and he was going to kill me! I was going to be in so much trouble! All of the sudden pain surged through my entire body; it was way worse than thirst or anything I had ever felt. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed, it was high pitched and so loud that I knew Jacob must have heard me. I couldn't think of anything but the pain. Not even the fact that I was going to get caught stopped me.

"What's wrong with you leech!" He said. "I wasn't going to tell on you but if you do that then someone will find us."

"It hurts." I was sobbing at this point and my entire body was shaking.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I don't know." I choked out.

"Look here, I'll say we were doing stuff out here and you fell and a stick hit you and you over reacted." He said.

I nodded and lay down; the pain was so overwhelming that I couldn't even think. Some part of me knew I needed to keep cool and get over it but the other part of me wanted my daddy. The part that wanted my daddy was way stronger. I was shaking violently and I didn't know how to stop. Jacob was the first one out. He looked at Lance like he was going to kill him.

"What did you do to her?" He asked. "You are in my pack but I will kill you if you lay a hand on her."

Lance looked just as angry. "Jake I didn't do anything to your leech." He said.

"How dare you call her a leech!" He said angrily, and then his eyes changed. He looked at me, seriously worried.

"He didn't hurt me Jake; he was trying to take me to the nurse but I wanted to come out here and rest and he stayed with me because he was worried, since you are the pack leader and I am your girlfriend." I said. I was still sobbing but the words somehow came out. "Jake, can you take me home please." I sobbed.

"Nessie what is wrong with you." He asked.

"I don't know, I want to go home and find out." I said. I wished he would stop talking; I was going to try and go to sleep.

"What do you think it is, I mean vampires don't get sick do they?" He asked.

"Jake, can you please stop talking." I cried. I wasn't quite sobbing anymore but I was still crying and trying to calm down. It hurt so badly. Jake nodded and stopped talking. It was quiet all of the way back and I fell asleep.

Jake's POV

What is wrong with her? I thought as I hurried to the Cullen's house. We got pulled over on the way. Nessie was asleep and I whispered when I saw Charlie was the one pulling us over.

"Jacob, what exactly do you think you are doing, leaving school in the middle of the day and driving recklessly with my granddaughter in the car? There are so many things wrong with this picture." He said.

"Nessie is sick, really sick we need to get her to Carlisle." I explained, his expression changed and he looked really worried.

"I will take her, you go back to school Jacob." He said.

"Actually, I didn't want to wake her up moving her, I wanted to carry her in and explain to Carlisle what is wrong without having to wake her up." I said.

"Oh ok, well I will make sure you get there safely." He said.

"Ok," I said. We drove to the hospital with him following me and I picked Nessie up lightly to bring her in. She felt cold, not the same temperature as me like usual. She also felt really tense. I was definitely worried. She didn't wake up though I was glad, I didn't want her to feel anything.

We went into the house and Carlisle was there, since he was off today. "Thanks Charlie, I think Carlisle can handle it from here." I said.

"Okay." He said and drove off, I think he knew we were about to get into some supernatural stuff, the kind of stuff he said before he didn't want to be clued in on.

Edward POV

I was sitting with Bella when Jacob walked in carrying Nessie. She had tear stains on her face and she looked pale, even for her.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"I don't know I need to take her to Carlisle." Jacob said.

"I'll take her," I said taking her from his arms a bit too quick, which woke her up. Jacob gave me a dirty look.

"Daddy?" She whispered. She was shaking again and tears came to her eyes.

"Nessie! What's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts, I don't know what it is but it hurts." She said. This was freaking me totally out. I noticed something else; she didn't feel warm like she usually did. I checked for a pulse. There was one but it was fast, really fast.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked coming down the stairs. "What happened to her?"

"I think she is completing the change." Edward said. Aro came down with Carlisle. He looked at Nessie in Edward's arms.

"She's only physically 15." Carlisle said.

"That makes her an immortal child, and therefore illegal." Aro said, his voice sounded almost as if he was bored. "We have to do away with her."

**A/N: Another one of my infamous cliff hangers! I hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! More is to come soon! Please tell me if there's anything you would like to see more of or if you didn't like any of my story lines or if you have any ideas! I value your opinions to help me become a better writer!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	9. Yes, Changing

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long, I have been studying for finals! Please tell me what you think and this update should be done soon! I will try to update at least once a week now :D **

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

Alice POV

After what Aro had just said the whole room went completely still, they had already fought this battle once, they did not what to have to do it again. Aro smiled playfully. "I was only kidding," He said. "No need to be defensive."

I was outraged!

"My family doesn't find that kind of humor funny." Carlisle said.

"Ok, ok…"Aro said. "You vegetarians never did have a sense of humor…"

Everyone was silent for fear they would say something they would regret and cause Aro to really go through with what he threatened. Edward had Nessie in his arms and Bella was silent. No one wanted to wake Nessie up because the longer she could stay asleep through this the easier it would be. They all knew Nessie wasn't really asleep, at this point that was impossible, her heart was racing faster and faster and soon it would stop. Jacob had her hand in his; his usually dark skin was completely white because she was holding his hand so tight. He looked uncomfortable but he wouldn't dare let go. Soon Aro left to return home. "It's been a nice visit but it is time I take my leave, goodbye for now." He said going out the door.

"Jacob, you should go, it's getting late and I know you're tired." Bella said.

Jacob looked at Bella as if she had lost her mind. "But-"He was cut off.

"Jake she may not be herself when she wakes up, it's best if you aren't here." Carlisle said.

Jacob nodded; he respected Carlisle just like everyone else did, when Carlisle said something that meant that you didn't have a choice but to do it. He let go of Nessie's hand reluctantly. Nessie woke up and stirred restlessly. "Jake-"She whispered. Her voice was weak and she reached out for his hand again.

"Awe," I said looking at Carlisle. "Let him stay until she falls asleep again."

"I don't know if that's what's best." He said.

"I don't think he needs to be here either, he's not one of us." Rosalie said.

I gave Rosalie a scowl, she could be really cool but sometimes she was a plain out bitch. "Now's not the time for your wolf hating Rose." I said.

"I'm just saying, her eyes will be red and all she will want is blood, I don't think he should see that, it has nothing to do with the fact that I don't like him and he isn't good enough for her." Rose said.

Emmett put his arms around her as if trying to calm her. Jasper closed his eyes doing the same thing. He calmed the whole room and made everyone feel much more at ease. That's one of the many things I loved about him. I smiled and hugged him.

"So Carlisle what do you say?" Jake said.

"I think he can stay, only until she falls asleep." Carlisle said.

Jake smiled slightly and took his seat back next to Nessie. Soon she gasped one more time and that was her last breath. Her heart stopped and she became one of us, the living dead. Her eyes opened and they looked the same as before. "Nessie?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice was more level now and her she looked better. She got out of her father's lap and sat on the couch. "I feel better now." She said.

Everyone smiled, glad this was over. The change had only taken hours and it didn't seem to have much effect on her. She was the same Nessie she had always been just….colder.

Nessie POV

I felt the same as I had always felt although everyone stared at me as if expecting me to attack something or start screaming. But I just smiled and looked around. My senses were sharper than ever and I could see everything in details that I had never seen before. My mind was sharper too it was really amazing to have senses like this; I was looking around at the room fascinated thinking of all I could catch with these powers when Jacob caught my attention.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm much better than ok, I'm fantastic I can see everything and it's like…" I paused trying to think of the right word but there really wasn't a word for this. "Amazing," I finally gasped.

Jake looked at me kind of worried. "How much drug did you give her? " Jake asked.

"She's just experiencing her new senses for the first time." Carlisle explained. I smiled and nodded. I felt very strong and agile; none of the weakness from the past few days was evident. Looking in the mirror I was even older now. I looked about 17 or 18.

Just then, the events from the previous morning hit me. The encounter I had with the werewolf all rushed back and before I could stop it and now dad knew. He looked angry. "Nessie, we need to talk." He said.

"What's wrong Edward?" Mom asked putting her arm on his shoulder.

"I just need to have words with Renesmee." He said coming over to me.

I followed dad reluctantly, I knew I was in trouble. Dad was so overprotective of me and I knew I had really done it this time. "I'm sorry dad." I said. No tears came when I expected them but I felt like crying.

"Nessie, I am highly disappointed in you, how could you do that?" He asked.

"I know dad…I-I couldn't stop myself and he said he wouldn't tell," I tried to explain. "There was blood everywhere in the classroom and I was so thirsty because we didn't get to hunt last night and…we have all killed before, besides Mom and Carlisle...don't even try to tell me you haven't, I know better I've seen into all of your minds." I yelled I was getting angry now. He had killed before and he was acting like I had done something inevitably awful!

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad, I'm as old as you are now and if I want to kill I can I am a monster, a full monster now and if I want to accept my true nature that's not wrong!" I yelled and with that I ran off into the woods.

I was so fast that I didn't even know where I was going and no one was able to follow me. I had heightened powers now, more than any vampire the world had ever seen and no one could stop me. I didn't even look to see if anyone came after me and in that first day of being truly dead, I had never felt so alive. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing or who I was hurting I was only running.

**A/N: Yeah a little more dramatic than usual but I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think! I will try to make the update faster this time!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	10. Me, the Screwup of the family

Nessie POV

After a while I began to tire of running. I was surprised, vampires weren't supposed to get tired but I felt like lying down and going to sleep. The further I went the sleepier I got. Finally, I couldn't go any further and I lay down on the cold forest floor. Cold? I wondered idly why it was cold. My vision was not as good as it had been before and neither was my hearing but I could still hear footsteps. Someone was getting closer to me but I was just so tired…I didn't even care.

"Nessie, Nessie wake up." Jacob's voice said interrupting my dream I was having about a giant pink elephant.

"Jake?" I asked. Sleepiness was evident in my voice and my every muscle ached.

"Nessie! Why did you do that?" He asked. "Leaving like that scared all of us. I was just glad I had the imprint to track you by, there are dangerous things out here and you need to come back home." He said.

"I'm not a child." I whispered weakly. "I can take care of myself."

"As great as that seems to be going for you right now I want you home, I can't live without you Ness, and I love you." He said. "Why else would I run all of the way to South America chasing you?" He asked.

I shrugged and went back to sleep. I was too tired to engage in conversation or anything else. He had a point, he did seem to love me an awful lot, and I loved him as well, I loved all of my family. I was stupid…but too tired to say so.

When I woke, I was in a hotel room and my family was all around me. I still felt very weak and tired. I tried to sit up but it obviously wasn't happening, my senses still weren't vampire. They were same as they always had been before the change.

"From what I can tell, her human blood is fighting the change." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked. I was totally confused and I didn't even know how I got here.

"Nessie I am so glad you're ok, that fever you had was worrying me." Carlisle said. My mom looked distressed I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Bella, it's ok, she's fine." I heard my dad say.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked putting her cold hand on my sweaty forehead, which felt nice…

"Fine," I lied. I didn't want them worrying about me, I also didn't like being the weak point in the family, the only human…well partly, and it made me feel like a helpless child, weak fragile and useless. All I did was cause my family trouble… I sighed.

"You still feel a quite warm" She said. "Are you sure you are feeling ok?"

"I'm fine mom," I sighed. What was the point in lying anyway dad knew my every stupid thought. That aspect of my life was just plain out cruelty, even if I wanted to I could never picture hot guys naked or think cuss words or any of that normal stuff, I had to watch my thoughts.

"Nessie, you will ride with me in the Volvo on the way home, we have some talking to do." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said, talking to everyone and referring to my most recent screw up.

"We will talk about that later, first we have to get you home." Dad said.

We all went back to the cars and I was really not looking forward to driving from South America to Forks alone with dad while he was angry with me. I was still tired though, perhaps I could sleep for a bit. This was going to be a long ride. Why didn't we take a plane like the rest of them? Well some, some of them probably ran home in a few hours. I wished I could do that…being a human…or half whatever I was…was really annoying.

"I'm sorry dad, for everything, you don't know how sorry I am. I wish I wasn't the family screw up" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

"Nessie, don't think that way, we all have to get away sometimes it's just part of it." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, running is the best of all stress relievers." He said. "But I don't think it's going to happen for you anymore, you aren't doing so well after all of that and you are still part human."

I nodded. He kept talking but soon his words faded into changes in pitch and nothing more and I was asleep. When I woke up we were still driving and I had no idea where we are. I hoped I slept for a while. "Dad where are we?" I asked.

"We are still very far, I think we will stop and let you sleep, are you hungry or anything?" He asked. I shook my head; actually, my stomach was hurting just like the rest of me. Staying at a hotel sounded nice. I figured Dad was done talking anyway.

"I would feel better if you would eat something." He said. "But I can see you still aren't feeling well so I won't force you to."

"Thanks." I said getting out of the car. Dad checked in and I went up to the room and took a shower, something much needed and put on some of the clothes mom had packed for me. Dad called home and told them we would be pulling off for the night because I wasn't feeling well. I glared at him, how could he worry mom like that?

I laid down on the bed, which was actually fairly comfortable and tried to sleep. Dad just sat on his bed and stared blankly at the wall. Vampires did that a lot, I couldn't imagine sitting still and staring at the wall all night long, it would be very boring. Oh well…

Soon I was asleep again and then it was morning. I got up feeling a bit better than the day before and told dad I was ready to go home.

"First, you have to eat something, anything, Carlisle's orders." He said.

I sighed and ate a piece of bread. "Happy?" I asked. I felt as if I was going to be sick. Why would he make me eat human food, which was repulsive? I was half vampire so I needed blood, not dirt, for breakfast.

"Eat a bit more Carlisle said it could hurt you if you don't eat it." He said.

I sighed, "Dad, I'm not eating it unless you do." I laughed pushing my plate away from and towards him.

"Fine." He sighed and took a bite of the eggs, making a face as he swallowed them. I laughed and did the same. Then he laughed at me and soon the plate of disgusting dirt was half gone. People in the restaurant stared, but we were different, people always stared at us.

"Can we go now?" I asked. My headache was gone but I had a bad taste in my mouth. A little blood from that annoying waitress who kept staring at my dad would get that out right quick. I smiled at that thought.

"Nessie," Dad said glaring.

"Sorry dad, but it's true." I laughed as we left and got back on the road. This wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, there has been a lot of hustle and bustle with the upcoming holidays as well as exams! It should be faster the next time. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! Thanks for being so patient!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	11. Dad, your not funny

**A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter I read it and I think it will please you all. If you have any ideas or anything you would like to discuss regarding the story talk to me on aim or msn aim is bendandsnap1xoxo and msn is **** Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

We rode in the car for what seemed like forever even though we were going considerably faster than all of the other cars on the road. My dad was a really good driver though. "Dad, can I drive?" I asked once I was awake and feeling better. He merely laughed.

"Why not most people are driving at my age." I pleaded.

"Most people are learning how to walk at your age." He said.

"Dad you know what I meant." I sighed, frustrated. I was nearly 17 physically, as old as my dad and he wouldn't let me drive.

"Dad you know you are going to have to let me drive someday." I said.

"Oh look at the time, its 12, about time for you to eat again." He said, changing the subject.

"Dad," I groaned making the word sound as if it had 5 syllables instead of just one.

"If you lose any more weight you will blow away in the wind." He joked. I didn't laugh; it wasn't the slightest bit funny. Dad thought he was hilarious and the only person who agreed was mom and I think that was out of politeness.

"Dad, please, give it a rest" I sighed. Suddenly, I smiled with a brilliant epiphany in my head. I could almost feel the heat of the light bulb over my head. "I will eat if you let me drive."

"No." He said shortly. "You will eat and you will not get to drive." He said shortly.

I knew this conversation was over so I simply nodded. I hated it when dad got truly mad at me. It didn't happen often but when it did happen…it sucked. I always tried to avoid that even if it meant eating the dirt that humans considered food.

We pulled off the road at a restaurant and went inside. Out of all human food vegetables seemed to have the best taste. They kept me from getting headaches and passing out and filled me up fast. What more could I ask for? Good taste was of course the answer to that, but I knew it wasn't happening. We sat down and waited for the waitress to come to our table.

"Welcome to Penn's may I take your order?" She asked.

"I would like a small glass of water and a salad." I said.

"Is that all you are going to eat?" She asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked, tired of people concerning over my small size, it was getting annoying especially when people who are totally unrelated to me do it.

"I would suppose not." She said smiling politely at my father. "Anything for you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry, sorry about Nessie here, she's just being difficult." He said, I could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

"Are the two of you twins?" She asked.

"No." I said at the same time dad said. "Yes." The waitress looked confused. "Yes." I said at the same time dad said "No" At this point we were both fighting laughter and the waitress looked utterly confused.

"Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

The food was brought out quickly and I ate it as fast as I could, trying to make it go down my throat without tasting it. Soon we paid and were on the road again.

"So, Dad, were twins now are we?"I asked.

"We do favor, that would be an interesting story." He said.

I nodded, not liking the idea. At the other restaurant they thought we were dating…I liked the twin thing better although neither suited me. Pretty soon we were almost back in Forks. I wasn't prepared with what faced me when I got home. Everyone was frantic, Alice couldn't see me in visions because of what I was and so no one knew that I was perfectly fine. I got out of the car and walked inside with my dad. It was quite chilly out and raining, as always. Everyone was sitting there silently until we came through the door.

Next, everyone came rushing over to me "Nessie are you ok?" and things of that nature was all I heard. I sighed, I hated attention.

"Yes, I'm fine, everyone really I feel great." I said. It was true; I was fine and feeling completely normal. I smiled reassuringly. Jacob was there and I really wanted to talk to him, we needed to talk since the whole incident at school. It was decided that no one else would know about that, there was no reason to tell them.

Soon everyone was talking, the fact that I was fine was established and the spotlight was off of me. I grabbed Jake who was talking to my dad by the arm and pulled him out of the crowd. He followed willingly. "Hey Jake, can we talk?" I asked.

He looked confused but followed me. "What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I mean, about a lot of things." I said as we walked hand in hand. I didn't realize we were holding hands at all until I stumbled over a rock and his grip on my hand steadied me. I blushed hating that I was the only one in the family with balance problems. Mom said that she used to have balance problems but she was so graceful now that I could hardly believe that. The only reason I did was because she showed me her memories.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

"I was just wondering…I mean…I know things are complicated but after what happened you know with…that guy…is everything still ok?" I asked nervously.

"Of course Nessie, he didn't tell anyone and he's in my pack so he knows better." Jake laughed huskily, I loved his husky laugh. It always made my heart flutter.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Well…" I said and then trailed off, not sure whether to ask this question or not. It was something I really wanted to know but it seemed dumb and immature to ask it.

"Proceed." He smiled.

"Well…you know how at school some people say we are dating and all…are we?" I asked. "I mean now that we are the same age I think we can officially." I said nervously. I knew he loved me and we would be in love forever but I was one for trivial details like this. On MySpace for instance, yes I have a MySpace, but I didn't know what to set my status as. We weren't official but I was definitely not single, I wished there was an option for imprinted on. But there wasn't, so I needed to know this.

"I've never actually thought about it" He said. "It's strange to think of something like an imprint in such a trivial way." He said a serious look in his beautiful brown eyes. "Do you want to be dating?" He asked. "I mean do you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes" I smiled. "I would like that."

**A/N: I just love this chapters ending! I hope you like it too! Please tell me what you think!**


	12. All scary vampire!

**A/N: Thanks for all of the comments, you guys are awesome! Happy Christmas and I hope everyone is having a good one! I hope you like this chapter, please comment it and tell me what you think!**

Now that I was Jacob's official girlfriend my life felt more complete. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was my boyfriend, it hardly seemed like a strong enough word for the way I felt about my eternal soul mate but it was good for now. I knew that that would eventually change from boyfriend to fiancé and then to husband. I pictured Jacob and I walking down the aisle and saying I do. I smiled even wider at that thought.

"What?" He asked, amused by my ever growing smile.

"Nothing," I laughed. My fantasizing was slightly embarrassing even though I wanted to show him.

"Please," He asked giving me a puppy dog look. "Show me, I won't laugh." He said.

"Well…ok." I said and put my hand on his cheek and showed him the image of us getting married. He smiled seeming as pleased as I was with it.

"That will happen someday." He said looking into my eyes deeply once the vision was over.

"I sure hope so." I said dreamily. Then he leaned in towards me, his lips touching mine. Sparks flew and I felt a pleasant electric surge flow through my body. He pulled me toward him and I got closer eagerly, yearning to be as close to him as possible. Soon we were kissing passionately rather than lightly. He lay backwards on the forest floor where we were sitting. I lay on top of him as we continued kissing. So this was making out…it was nice. I didn't know how long it went on but I heard footsteps approaching after it seemed like only seconds.

I got off of him and sat next to him, trying to make it look like we weren't doing anything. Nothing got past my dad and uncles. This was going to suck. "Jacob, go back home." My dad said. I looked at Jacob, begging him to listen. I didn't want him to be here and have to face what was coming. I didn't know exactly what to expect but I had a good idea. He obeyed my dad's command and my look without argument; I would have to thank him for that later. Right now, I had to deal with this.

"Nessie what the hell do you think you were doing? You could have had sex with him and when humans have sex, sometimes they get pregnant!" Emmett yelled. I wanted so badly to laugh, but I couldn't, that would definitely not help.

"I'm sorry," I lied. Honestly, making out was rather nice and we didn't have sex and we weren't going to…until later…

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" My dad yelled.

I trembled starting to get scared. My dad had never raised his voice at me in his life. His eyes turned red and I was really scared. Now I was sorry, I didn't mean to make him this mad!

"Calm down Edward, its fine, she is 17 years old there is nothing wrong with a little kissing at her age, we all do it, and she saw us doing it and didn't see the problem with it." Jasper said. Finally, someone understood. Dad's eyes were still clouded with red and tears filled my eyes. Stupid tears, I didn't want to start crying now.

"No making out with Jacob, Jasper, try to be on our side." Emmett said.

I was sobbing now I didn't know what was going to happen my dad's eyes were still clouded and nothing seemed to be getting through to him.

"Nessie, don't cry." Jasper said. I didn't feel calmer; I assumed he was using all of his strength to calm down my dad. His face looked strained and yet dad seemed unchanged.

"Edward, calm down dude, I think she gets it." Emmett said.

Dad started walking into the woods, following Jacob's trail and looking as if he wanted to rip Jacob apart. I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Daddy please!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry, I really am, it wasn't his idea it was mine!"

He shoved me out of the way and into a tree, it really hurt and I knew there was only one person who could calm him down. "MOMMY!" I yelled, tears thick in my voice. Mom was by my side in a second.

"Nessie what's the matter?" She asked examining me. There was a place on my leg that had been sliced open by a rock when I fell but other than that I was fine.

"Just go and calm dad down, I'm fine." I said.

"Jasper, I need you," She said. "Emmett, take Nessie back to the house." My mother said her voice thick with worry.

Emmett picked me up and headed towards the house at lightning speed. I was still crying, hoping that my mom combined with Jasper's powers would do something. I was glad no one was attracted to my blood because it was everywhere. It hurt too, I cussed inside my head, hating being human. If they would change me completely things like this wouldn't happen…

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled.

Worry filled my grandfather's eyes as he rushed over to me. I was still crying and cussing internally. "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he carried me to his office in the house so we could have it stitched.

"Nessie was kissing Jacob and Edward got all pissed off and his eyes turned red and he went all monster vampire. So he was going to go and rip Jacob apart, because he wasn't thinking and Nessie tried to stop him, so he pushed her into a tree and it messed up her leg pretty bad." Emmett explained.

Normally, I would have laughed at Emmett's explanation but I wasn't in the mood. Carlisle was almost done stitching my leg up by the time Emmett finished. About that time My mom, dad and Jasper came back. Dad's eyes were filled with worry and self hatred.

"Nessie!" He said looking at my tear stricken face and my blood covered pant leg.

"Dad, its fine, Carlisle fixed it." I said, I knew dad, he was a drama queen sometimes and he would never let himself live this down. Carlisle had it fixed and it barley hurt anymore. It felt really numb though, from the medicine, and I couldn't walk.

"No, it's not ok I should never get that angry." He said. "I don't want you seeing Jacob anymore for a while."

"What!" I gasped. This was not going to work

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you think please!**


	13. Now that your not all fragile

**A/N: Thanks for all of the comments everyone! You all are amazing! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

This was the worst thing my father could possibly say to me. I couldn't think straight when I thought of not seeing him for a while. "Dad! That's not fair!" I sobbed.

"Nessie, you should have seen the things he was thinking!" Dad said.

"But daddy, he's a guy, guys think things I'm sure you think things about mom, I know you have had sex before, I am living proof and physically you are no older than me!" I yelled.

Now it was my turn to get angry, I was half vampire and I was capable of bad things when I got angry, my vision started to cloud red. I got dizzy and I was no longer in control.

"OK I am tired of this! Nessie chill out, you too Edward, you are you are father and daughter can't you just get along, please, for me?" Mom said.

We were at home by this time and Mom, Dad, and I were the only ones in our house. I was tired of my parents trying to control me, I was as old as they were…physically anyway.

"Nessie, it's ok, we will talk about this in the morning, just calm down and go on to bed." Dad said calmly.

"NO! We won't talk about this in the morning; we will talk about this now!" I yelled.

"You will listen to your father and go to bed Renesmee." Mom said.

"NO I am sick and tired of you two telling me what to do like I am a child! I am the same age as you and I will do whatever I want!" I yelled.

Mom sighed, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I hate to say it but she is right, we really can't tell her what to do any longer." She said.

"Fine, you can see Jacob whenever you would like." Dad said.

"Good, I was going to with or without your consent." I said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"To see my boyfriend," I said simply. Was it not obvious?

My dad's eyes went wide after hearing my thoughts, I couldn't help them and I hated that. "Nessie you can't do things like that with him, you are a human and things could happen as a result." He said.

"Well then fix that," I said. "It will only take a little venom to complete the change, if you don't do it I will find someone who will."

"Bella?" What do you think?" Dad asked. I smiled widely, glad I was at least getting consideration, and I was tired of being in constant pain because of this human blood vs. venom going on inside of me. I didn't show it but it hurt, all the time.

"I think it's about time for that." She said. "In any other situation I would be against it but Carlisle said that she may die from the venom inside of her fighting all of her human blood, I see no other option." She said.

I sat down on the couch and leaned my neck side ways that way someone could bite me. My blood wouldn't be appetizing at all so it wouldn't be hard to stop. "I'm ready when you are." I said. The pain would be as awful as it was the first time but I was prepared, being a vampire would be the best thing ever. I wouldn't have to eat human food anymore, or sleep, or anything!

"Ok," Dad said Moms expression grew sad, I knew she didn't like seeing me in pain but it would only be for 3 days, maybe even less.

"It's ok Mom, it would be for long, and I am fine." I said before Dad bit.

I started convulsing like the last time and the pain put my thoughts in a mess. I suppressed several screams. It was worse than the last time. My breathing got harder and harder and I felt like I was being suffocated to death. My chest hurt and I longed for air but I couldn't get any. I felt really sick all of the sudden as well. I got up and went to the bathroom, I was able to move without added pain, and it hurt like nothing I had ever felt before no matter what I did.

It wasn't possible to add pain. I tasted blood in my mouth but not good blood, my blood. I started coughing it up when I was in the bathroom. My parents looked worried; I didn't know what was normal and what wasn't so I figured maybe this was. "Carlisle!" Dad yelled. "Get over here quick!"

Carlisle was there in a matter of seconds and trying to examine me, which was difficult. Finally, it stopped, I felt drained and weak. Everything was spinning and then it wasn't there anymore. I had blacked out and I don't remember anything after that.

When I woke up I was feeling amazing. My senses were back to vampire and I felt strong. Everyone was around me and I was in my bed. I hoped the change would actually work this time, my strong blood was getting on my nerves, and it was like I could never change. But now it seemed to have worked.

"Nessie, how are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I am feeling great!" I said getting to my feet. "Never better!"

"That's good to hear, let me check you out to be sure though." He said. First he leaned close to me to listen for even the faintest heartbeat and then examined some other things.

"No heartbeat, that is always good and no organs working besides the brain, you seem to be going without breathing well so that means all is good."He said.

I laughed at that.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing…can I go and see Jacob now and show him?" I asked.

"Sure." Mom said brightly. Dad sighed but nodded anyway, they no longer had that kind of authority over me anyhow, although I was almost positive dad would still freak if I were to do something like have sex.

I ran all of the way to La Push to see Jacob but he was nowhere to be found. I followed his trail to a spot deep in the woods he was sitting there looking sad and staring at the ground.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Nessie?" He said looking up like he was both very happy and surprised to see me. He ran over and picked me up squeezing me tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Jacob." I said kissing him lightly. "But what's going on?"

"I thought you were dead, I really did, when I felt all of that pain you were in I came as fast as I could, all I saw was your entire family looking sad and you lying there pale and motionless before your dad made me go away." He said.

"Awe, I'm not dead, I just have messed up blood that does strange things sometimes, but no worries any longer! I'm a vampire!" I said excitedly smiling and kissing him.

"Really," He asked. "For real this time,"

"Yes of course." I smiled. "So…I was thinking…maybe…" I said. This was making me nervous and I didn't know how to ask for what I wanted…being a vampire made you want _it_ more, but how was I supposed to tell him, I knew he wanted _it_ too but still…

"Yes?" He smiled flashing his perfect white teeth at me.

"Never mind…it's not important," I sighed. I would have to do better than this. Maybe he would initiate it, which would make things a whole lot easier. I sat in his lap and smiled leaning back on his warm chest. The warmth felt nice.

"Wow Ness, your cold." He said.

"Well, vampires tend to be cold…" I said. "You're warm."

"Werewolves tend to be warm." He said. WOW was this conversation taking a turn for the worst or what! When did things get so awkward? I couldn't think of anything to say...

"So…um…now that you're a vampire and not so fragile…"He started to say. I smiled encouragingly. I knew he was thinking what I was thinking…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of this chapter please!**


	14. Just a dream

**A/N: This chapter will really surprise you all! I hope you like it! Thanks for all of the feedback! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

Jacob smiled at me and removed his shirt throwing it on the floor. I smiled as well, this felt exhilarating. I removed my shirt as well as all of my clothes and he did too. Soon we were lying down and kissing one and other like we couldn't get further fast enough and then he said something really weird, something I wouldn't expect to hear.

I mean "I love you" would have been fitting or perhaps something along the lines of "This is fun" but instead he touched my shoulder and said "Wake up Nessie." Soon his voice wasn't his anymore and the darkness around us was lighter. The voice was really my mothers and she was shaking me to get me awake. I was holding on to the pillow next to me tightly. That was when I realized it was all a dream.

My clothes were on the floor and I had been making out with my pillow. To make matters worse, my thoughts weren't safe since I was in La Push, where vampire powers didn't work, my dad heard every word and I was still very much human. Last night when mom had told me to just go to bed I had done so and the rest was a dream. I sighed, ready for whatever was coming for me.

"Nessie, what was that dream about?" She asked. "Your dad seems to be in shock."

I blushed wildly and sighed, if it were possible to die of embarrassment, that would happen to me at this moment. I almost wished it would. "Sex," I sighed. Oh God, I was going to die now, I knew it. I would have lied but there was no point, when you were a Cullen, there were no secrets.

"Oh, I see." Mom said. She looked as if she wanted to laugh but she didn't. She had no idea how lucky she was. Dad couldn't read her mind. My thoughts were the loudest thing in his head because he always listened to me closely. My life was just one big embarrassing moment. I stayed in trouble for my bad thoughts. It was unfair! Tears came to my eyes and I put my clothes back over my undergarments and laid down.

"Awe, Nessie its ok." Mom said. "I used to have dreams like that all the time when I was a human."

"Yea, but Grandpa didn't see them as you were having them." I cried. I was never safe; I knew the only option from now on was to not go to sleep. That was the only way I could help my dreams.

"Bella, you used to have dreams about becoming a monster and then having sex with me?" Dad asked, looking amused.

"Yes actually, quite often I might add." She said. "So don't be hard on Nessie, how would you like to be a teenage girl and have your father hearing your every thought." She sighed. "Edward, I think you should lay off Nessie, listen a little less carefully, she's been good all her life."

Dad and I exchanged meaningful glances; we both knew that was not true. I had lost control once. But only once…was that so bad? "I'm sorry daddy, I don't mean to have dreams like that, and I am not in control of my dreams, if it helps I just won't sleep anymore." I sighed small tears still falling. I just wanted to be normal. Whatever normal was…I wasn't anything, I wasn't human and I for sure wasn't a vampire. What was I?

I didn't fit in anywhere, no one at school wanted to be friends with me because of the whole predator prey response I caused in the humans and at home everyone was faster and stronger and didn't sleep. I was the fragile one at home, the one everyone had to take care of. I didn't like that.

"Nessie don't think that way, you fit in perfectly." Dad said. "I do love you; I want you to understand that, that is why I take these drastic measures to protect you." He explained.

"I know." I said. "I think I'm going to go and see Jacob…" I said. I really needed to talk to someone and dad wouldn't hear me in La Push and Jacob wouldn't let his thoughts leak. I ran all of the way there because it was just so much faster.

When I got there I knocked on the door of the Black's house. It was a cold day and the scent of bonfires mixed with salt water filled the air. I didn't smell werewolf though. That was my favorite scent, my family didn't like it but I loved it more than anything. I loved everything about Jacob more than anything.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob isn't home, he is out on patrol." Billy said. "You could come in for a while until he gets home or go out and find him." He smiled.

"Ok, I think I will go and find him." I said. "Thanks Billy."

"No problem kid," He smiled as I waved and ran off. I didn't care if people stared at me; I just wanted to get to Jake.

I followed his scent all of the way to the far side of the beach. He was there around a fire with some of the other pack members. Sam, Leah, Quill, Embry and Seth were all there. "Hey." I said coming up behind Jake and jumping on his back, they were all in wolf form but I knew him easily. His fur was so soft and warm. I laid my head down on his shoulder.

He got a tighter grip on me and sped off into the woods. I loved when he did that, it was exhilarating, being part human, I wasn't all that fast, I was faster than any human but not close to normal vampire or were wolf.

He set me down on a log and ran off far away. When he came back he was human. "Hey Babe." He smiled.

"Hello love," I smiled. The running almost made me forget about the stuff that had happened that morning. Almost.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Eh, better now that I'm with you." I smiled.

"What was not so good before?" He asked.

"Just dad and his annoying mind reading, the usual, you know how it is." I sighed.

"Yeah, believe me, your dad's power can get quite annoying, but the only reason he keeps such close tabs on you is because he loves you." He said.

"I know," I looked down. "But still I mean monitoring my dreams is uncalled for."

"It's ok," He smiled. "He can't monitor you here." He finished, kissing me lightly.

"It's wonderful this way." I said. "Let's go back to the fire, I'm chilly out here."

"Alright," He said picking me up and running that way again. By now everyone was back to being human. I smiled and said hello to everyone. No one really liked me. I was very out of place here. The friendliest was Seth, he was great. Leah was especially unfriendly. She really hated me and I had no idea why.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked. I was attempting to make conversation with everyone. I knew it was best to go soon though; it was just so great to be free of my dad's grip on my mind. Jacob ate dinner and chatted easily with everyone, trying to incorporate me into the conversations. I wasn't sure what was really going on since I wasn't incorporated in the pack's whole telepathy thing but I was sure it wasn't pleasant for Jacob.

"Nessie, you should eat something." Leah said glaring at me. "You are noting but skin and bone."

"I'm…not hungry, but thanks for the offer." I smiled. I knew she wasn't trying to be kind but I tried really hard to make things as easy for Jake as possible.

"You look like a skeleton or something, which one are you Mary Kate or Ashley?"

"Leah, could you lay off?" Seth asked. "She has been nothing but nice to you her entire life."

"Seth, its fine, really." I said.

"How long is that like a month now?" She asked.

"Um…Jake…I think I will head home now…" I said. This was just not working I could see I wasn't wanted here.

"I will go with you Nessie, bye everyone, Leah." He said. I could see there was more added in his thoughts to her but it wasn't out loud.

"Bye everyone." I smiled waving. "It was nice seeing you all." I added, really only talking to Seth, he was so sweet, like a big brother.

"I am really sorry about them…" Jake said. "Leah is just mad because you have me and she doesn't…" He admitted.

"Wait. Hold on. What??" I asked.

"Never mind…I will take you home." He said.

What the heck?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	15. All my Fault

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far and for all of the comments! I hope you are enjoying the story! **

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"It's not your concern Nessie, in fact it's no one's concern, and it's just Leah being silly." He sighed.

"Jake, I'm sorry I make things difficult for you," I sighed.

"It's not you Nessie, you are the best thing that has happened to me, you are my life and you don't make things difficult, knowing you exist makes everything easier." He said.

I smiled in spite of myself and kissed him lightly. He was so sweet...

We weren't quite in out of La Push yet so we could have all the bad thoughts we wanted...it was kind of nice to be free of dads grip. I thought every bad thought I could think of and every curse I could think of, and then started laughing.

"Nessie what is so funny?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," I said looking up at him and smiling, then laughing more.

"Nessie," He said, trying to look serious (and failing miserably).

"It's nothing," I said, now just doing it to get on his nerves.

"Nessie tell me!" He said, trying to sound ferocious. It made me laugh but I acted scared and ran away, thinking maybe I could out run him if I went fast enough. However, sure as soon as I took off he was caught up to me and picked me up.

"What were you laughing about?" He half laughed half growled.

"I don't even remember now." I said honestly.

"Wow Nessie, just wow." He laughed as my cell phone started to ring.

"Hey Mom," I said, sounding out of breath.

"Hey darling, I think it's getting dark and time for you to come home," She said.

"Ok Mom love you!" I said.

"Love you too Ness, see you soon." Mom replied before hanging up.

"To your house?" Jake asked still carrying me.

"Yes please," I smiled tiredly, it had been a long day.

He ran me home, literally, and then we said our farewells and I went inside.

"Nessie, I have to talk to you about something." Mom said gravely. Ah crap, what did I do this time?

"What is it mother?" I asked sweetly.

"Is it true that you almost drained a human boy to full consumption?" She asked.

I looked over at dad, how he could do this to me! He said that we wouldn't tell mom! I looked at the floor feeling betrayed.

"Well?" She asked.

"Yes mom, I am very sorry and father and I have already discussed it." I sighed. I didn't want go over this again…

"Is this true Edward?" She asked. "You knew and didn't tell me?" She looked as betrayed as I did. How the hell did she find out?

"I thought it was best if I discussed this with Nessie and didn't get you involved Bella, it would only worry you." He said, I knew right away he had said the wrong thing.

"What, so you didn't tell me because I am weak?" She asked, looking hurt.

"No Bella, that isn't it at all…" He said.

"Well it sure appears that way!" She yelled.

"Bella, maybe sometimes things can stay in between daughter and father!" He yelled back.

"Well sometimes things are really big matters that I deserve to know!" She yelled back. Tears filled my eyes, my parents never fought and this was my fault…why was I so stupid?

"Nessie this isn't your fault, don't think that way, Bella look what you have done to her." Dad said rushing over to me.

"What I did to her?" Mom asked, getting even angrier. "Edward you are the one who doesn't tell me things."

"Bella…please…can we just pretend this never happened?" He asked.

"Edward how can I trust you now, is there anything else you are keeping from me?" She asked.

"No love, there isn't anything else." I said.

"How can I even trust you?" She asked storming out of the house. "How can I ever trust either of you, what kind of family are we?" She demanded. I was sobbing by this time, I didn't mean for this to happen and I certainly didn't want it to. Dad sat on the floor looking stunned.

"Dad, I am sorry," I said crying and hugging him.

"It isn't your fault Ness, it really isn't, I don't know how she found out…"

"But it is…" I cried. I was so tired but I knew I needed to go over and talk to mother. "I'm going to go and talk to her," I announced.

"Ok, I will come with you," Dad said and followed me out the door. I was almost too exhausted to follow him.

"Hey Edward, Nessie…Bella is upstairs," Alice said. "In your room Edward,"

"Thanks Alice," Dad said as I walked up the stairs tiredly. I was so tired I started to feel dizzy, it had been three days since the last time I had eaten something so that wasn't helping.

"Nessie, are you alright?" Alice asked. "You look exhausted!"

"I'm a little tired." I admitted.

"Well, maybe you should come down here and go to sleep and let your parents talk." Rosalie insisted.

"But I have to talk to…" I started to say until everything went black.

When I woke up I was in Dads old room on the bed. "Nessie," Rosalie said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine actually…" I said. "Where is everyone?"

"Your parents had to go on an emergency hunting trip, they have both been too grumpy lately, Alice and Jasper are down stairs, Esme and Carlisle are in the next room and Emmett is right there.

I heard the sound of my PSP and laughed. Emmett was playing it.

"Ness, you have to start eating regularly, I know its gross but you are 5'6" and 75lbs, that's not good." She said.

I sighed, not this crap again. "So Emmett, how far are you on that game?" I asked my uncle.

"Level 10," He said proudly looking up and pausing it.

"No changing the subject," Rose glared at Emmett.

"Yes dear," He laughed and continued to play.

"Ok, so I got you this food, I tasted it all myself, it's all bad but this is the best by far." She said handing me a steak.

"Ok…" I sighed and ate a bite. "This is awful."

"I know it is! Rose made me sample it!" Emmett said.

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled. "Try for once to be on my side, Edward and Bella asked us to care for Nessie and that is what we will do!"

"Ok, Nessie, it's wonderful, just eat it." Emmett said. "Please,"

I nodded and ate it fast. I hated the feeling of my stomach feeling full. It was a bad feeling to me.

"Ok, I'm done, I'm going back to sleep now," I said and rolled over. "OUCH!" I yelled. "OHMYGOD!!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, looking panicked.

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled coming over to my side. Within moments my whole family including my parents was at my side.

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked it!**


	16. Emergency Room

**A/N: I really hope you all liked the lovely cliff hanger! Enjoy this chapter!**

After I was finished screaming every curse word I knew, Carlisle finally had me flipped over. It was dreadful!

"Nessie, calm down," Carlisle said. "Does this hurt?" He asked touching my right side. It was excruciating and I could see where it was raised a bit in that one spot where the tenderness was so bad.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and took a deep agonizing breath. "Yes."

"Ok, I know what this is and we have to go to the emergency room right away." Carlisle said picking me up and running out the door. "We don't have time to take the car,"

I wasn't even competent enough to perceive what was going on around me because it was too painful. All I could see was indistinct shapes and I was feeling really sick. When we finally stopped I thought for certain I was going to throw up, but I didn't. That at least I was thankful for, although it may have dulled the pain. They were talking to some other doctors and I had no idea what they were saying.

I think my mother was putting her hand on my face and trying to calm me down but I didn't really know. I just felt something icy on my head, which was pleasant. I felt like I was on fire from the inside. My stomach had been hurting a bit yesterday but not enough to inconvenience me.

They told me something about my appendix…I wasn't even aware that I had an appendix…I didn't actually pay attention to what they were saying but from what I did grasp it was uncomplicated to fix. I shivered feeling cold and on fire at the same time. Everyone was saying something to me and Jacob had my hand but I was actually utterly oblivious. I felt a needle go into my skin and I was out almost immediately after.

When I woke up the pain was there but not nearly as awful, it felt more like a cut. Carlisle was the only one in the room and I was feeling much more alert.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, it only stings a little." I said.

"That's good, we have several people who will be anxious to hear that first hand and not just from Alice's visions." Carlisle smiled.

I sighed; this was going to be another one of those incidents where I feel incredibly stupid for being the only partial human in my family…or in any family for that matter.

"Nessie!" Jacob said rushing to my side and taking my hand. "How are you?" He asked. The others also waited for my answer.

"I am fine, can we go home now?" I asked impatiently getting up.

"Whoa, hold on there," The Nurse said. She wasn't one of our kind, so she didn't understand how fast I heal.

"Nurse, she is fine, she can go." Carlisle said. I could hear a hint of that voice that made all women swoon over my grandfather…gag.

"I have to disagree, I took her temperature this morning and it was at 108, she should be dead right now!" She said. "Her heart rate is so fast she should be in a coma, and her blood, when we tested it, came out vastly abnormal." She was one of those people who were just annoying. She was in her mid thirties and had to have everything just like she wanted it. The nurse was a typical type A Obsessive compulsive person.

Jacob gasped but everyone else kept their cool. I hadn't even thought about that kind of thing when we had to go to the hospital. I really hoped my family could figure it out. I clenched my hand around Jacobs tighter than before. I wondered if I should lie back down and fake sick. However, I knew it was too late for that now.

"Dr. Cullen, I think we should keep her here for at least a few days." The annoying nurse said.

"Well, I checked her out myself earlier and Nessie is fine, the equipment must have been malfunctioning." Carlisle said fully composed. Only if you knew him, could you see that he was irritated.

"But I felt her forehead myself and it was warmer than any fever can get." She said coming over to lay a hand on my head once more. Jacob held me protectively and growled at her.

"Young man, did you just growl at me?" She asked astonished. I could tell Jake was having some issues with keeping his cool/humanity. Everyone else seemed to pick up on that too.

"Well, she is my granddaughter and I say she can go home." Carlisle said tranquilly. "Good day Bonnie," He smiled.

"But, "She started to speak but was cut off.

"He said good day," Rosalie said following the rest of us out. Everyone ran home and Jacob ran to get his cool back, everyone besides Dad, Mom, and I. We took the car; they were worried I wasn't up to that sort of travel although I was fine. I felt like I got hurt or sick every weekend. It got on my nerves most of the time because it made me feel fragile and dim-witted.

"Why am I so dumb?" I asked. My parents both laughed but it was a serious question. "I feel like the world wants me dead." I said seriously.

"Love, I think that runs in the family but both you and your mother have guardian vampires to protect you." Dad said. "Thank goodness."

They were always talking about how mom was once as bad as I am about this sort of thing. I didn't believe a word of it, mom was graceful and faultless and I was a brainless human.

"Ness, try not to think that way, we are almost home and we can all sit around and watch a movie together." Dad said.

"I don't feel like watching a movie though, I want to go hunting." I said getting out of the car. Right as I got out I hit my head on the top and fell on the ground.

"Damn it! I can't even get out of the car!" I yelled. Emmett was laughing his booming laugh and Dad was steadying me and scowling at him. I started to laugh as well. I hoped there would be a fight, which was always really amusing.

"Can you guys fight?" I asked them.

"I don't know, can we little Eddy-weddy?" Emmett asked.

"Yes we can." He said as the duel started. I fell on the ground again with laughter as they fought and threw insults at each other.

Emmett's pants started to fall down and he was wearing his bat man underwear. We all laughed at that as he pulled them back up. It was nice to be home…

**A/N: I really hope you like it, please comment!**


	17. The Birds and the Bees

**A/N: OK readers! I have just had a wonderful idea of how I can keep myself updating on time! I update every Thursday! Is that not a dazzling idea?? Yeah, that is what I thought! This chapter should be interesting; I figured we needed a break from the authentic drama so this is pure comedy! Thank you all for the wonderful support! I really hope you enjoy this!**

After my father and Emmett's fight scene we headed back to the house. I started to walk home, being much slower than my parents. I sang as I walked.

"It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car, it's true, I'm leaving now for Santa Fe, its true your with this yucky scum! You said you would never speak to him again, not now, who said that you have any say in who she says things to at all, and yeah who said that you could stick your nose in other peoples…WHO SAID I WAS TALKING TO YOU! We used to have this fight each night shed never admit I existed, he was the same way he was always runaway hit the road don't forget your full of shit! She's in denial, he's in denial didn't give an inch when I GAVE A MILE!" I sang, I was really getting into it. Acting and singing were most definitely my forte. I stopped when I whirled around to see Jacob standing behind me.

"Hello Nessie, "He said. "What are you singing?" He asked. I couldn't believe he wasn't rolling on the ground with laughter, I was so stupid!

"Hey Jacob!" I said, laughing. "I'm just singing Rent,"

"You sound amazing, I love your voice," He said.

"Thanks," I replied, my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"I was just headed home; want to watch a movie or something?" I asked him. It was only around 6 so I thought it would be fine.

"Sure," He smiled. "_Sweeney Todd_ again?" He asked with a hopeful smile on his face. It was our favorite movie.

"Yeah," I smiled excitedly. "That movie never gets old!"

"Yes Yes I know my love," He laughed, using lyrics from the movie.

"I will race you!" I said and started running toward the house.

"Nessie Nessie Nessie, when will you ever learn that you can't beat me?" He said. He got to my house before I even put one foot in front of the other. It always pleased him to be faster than me. I loved his bragging. It was quite funny.

"Hey Mom and Dad, me and Jake are going to go and watch Sweeney Todd in my room." I said. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie that looked like Romeo and Juliet…my parents were SO weird!

"Alright," My dad said. He gave Jacob a meaningful look and Jacob nodded. Again, my parents are weird, especially dad! I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room with Jacob. I sat on the bed and he put in the DVD.

All of the sudden I was feeling quite exhausted. I guess it was the whole emergency room stress that was making me like this. Knowing I wouldn't be able to stay awake for the whole movie, I laid on Jacob's shoulder when he sat next to me. The warmth of his skin felt nice against mine. I was asleep before the opening credits were over with.

"Jacob, go out and sleep in the tree like you normally do when you want to be near her!" I heard my dad say, waking me up. What was his problem?

"Ok Edward, I will," I heard him say. I didn't feel like moving or letting go of him. I held him tighter, hoping my dad would get the message that I didn't want him to go.

"Nessie, Jacob cannot sleep with you." He said.

"Please daddy, we won't DO anything, we are just sleeping together." I mumbled. Not really knowing how bad that sounded, I didn't think anything of it.

"I have to go Nessie, I love you," Jacob said getting up. I felt bad on his behalf as he walked out the door.

"Nessie we need to talk about something." Mom said sitting down on my bed. She motioned for dad to sit next to her.

What the hell was this about?

"We want to talk to you about the birds and the bees Nessie." My mother said.

"Why would we talk about birds and bees?" I asked absolutely confused. I was exhausted. They should leave me alone.

"Well, sometimes the bees try to get to the birds…" My dad started to say.

"Why would bees want birds, bees like to eat flowers?" I said. Like I said, I was quite exhausted.

"No bees pollinate flowers," My mother said.

"What does that have to do with birds…birds fly and poop bees pollinate…why are we having this conversation?" I asked.

"Bella, I was thinking maybe you would know because I sure don't…what does birds and bees have to do with sex?" Dad asked mom.

"I really have no idea!" Mom said. "But Nessie, we want to talk to you about sex, you know, just to be safe."

"Don't have sex with Jacob, because then you could get pregnant." Mom said.

"Well duh," I retorted. Rolling my eyes, I laid back down on my bed, resting my head on my dad's shoulder.

"Nessie, this is serious!" Mom said.

"I know…" I replied.

"Let's talk about sex now then!" She said.

"I have an even better idea! Let's not!" I said. I knew I was being a smart ass but I got grumpy when I was tired.

"We will finish this when you wake up," Dad said getting up. "I think that went well." He said to mom.

"I think so too." She replied. I giggled to myself…that went well and the dinosaurs are back!


	18. Pregnant?

**A/N: Thanks for the comments everyone, all of you are wonderful. For those of you who are confused, the change into a vampire was a dream and the last song was "Goodbye Love" from Rent. Please continue to read and comment!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

"BEEP BEEP" My alarm screamed at me just in time for me to get ready for school. I stumbled out of bed lazily and took a shower, making my hair in its curls. My outfit was great, something picked out by Aunt Alice, Top: Abercrombie and Fitch long sleeve hot pink Pants: Black skinny jeans, Lucky brand Bag: zebra print coach Jacket: Grey, long, Hollister Shoes: Black converse. I looked perfect especially after Alice did my hair and make up for me. Today was no special day, just the usual. I was noticeably the most beautiful girl in the school and everyone knew it, although I had not but a few friends consisting of Jacob's pack and of course, Jacob. I was pleased with it that way.

"Nessie, I will drive you to school, we need to finish last night's discussion." My mother said.

"After school we will, I really have to be in Chemistry for my test today." I said, pretending to be apologetic, I really did have a test.

"Ok Ness…" Mom said. Dad, I could tell, was not too eager to have this discussion either, so he let me go.

"I love you mom and dad!" I said hugging both of them and running out the door to wait for Jacob.

"Hey Nessie," He said as I got in the car.

"Hey Jake, how was your morning?" He asked.

"Good…lets have some radio." He laughed. I got out my iPod, we didn't agree on music so it was always best for him to listen to the radio and me to have my iPod. Flipping through my music, I decided to listen to Legally Blonde the Musical, yes; I was into Broadway show tunes.

"Look at my ass look at my thighs, I'm catnip to the guys they chase my tail they drool and pant, want to touch this but they can't! NO all the boys want to come and play, snap my fingers and they obey, why do they follow me around all day? Watch me while I walk away I bend and snap!" It sang in my ear, I decided not to listen to the rest of the Bend and Snap song, even though it was one of my favorite wake-me-up songs.

"Nessie, what is that you are listening to?" Jacob laughed.

"Legally Blonde the Musical, the bend and snap song," I laughed. I was able to feel my cheeks get warm. Finally we were at school, so I put my iPod away. Jacob opened the door for me and grabbed my bag and his before heading into the commons of the school. I sat in between Jacob and Seth. Soon, it was time to go to class. It was all effortless for me, everything was so simple, before long it was time for lunch. I sat at the regular table and picked at my food as the guys around me inhaled theirs. After a while, I had to go to the bathroom.

"I will be right back," I said getting up.

"Alright love," Jake said.

Once in the bathroom I heard someone crying, I knew it was Leah, I could just tell.

"Go away leech," She said as soon as I walked in.

"I am just going to the bathroom Leah; I will be out in a minute." I said.

"No, leave me alone now Nessie; I don't know why you are always walking around flaunting your looks and making me look bad." She said.

"I am sorry Leah, but I can't help my looks!" I said, getting angry now. "Do you think I want to be this pretty, have everyone stare at me and every single girl in this entire school hate me?" I asked. "Well if you do you are dead wrong."

"Gee, I never knew you thought of it that way." She said.

"Well, I am not as stupid as you all think I am." I sighed.

"I never thought you were stupid Nessie." She said.

"Well I never thought you were ugly," I admitted.

"What are you crying about anyway?" I asked.

"Life…" She sighed, "You wouldn't understand,"

"Maybe I would, if you need to talk we can go and talk." I said.

"That would be nice," She said coming out.

"Ok, we can walk down to the beach; I can get us out of class, just come with me." I smiled.

"What are we doing Nessie?" She asked. "How can we do that?"

"Watch and learn" I replied walking to the office.

"Hello Mr. Varner, Leah isn't feeling well and I think it would be best if I drive her home." I said smiling at him with my prettiest smile I could manage.

"Ok…" He said doing something in the computer and looking dazed.

"Come on Leah, let's go." I said, acting concerned for her health and linking arms as if to steady her.

"WOW Nessie, how the heck did you do that?" She asked.

"Eh, it's a vampire thing I suppose." I said, unable to suppress my grin. After texting Jacob to let him know where I was I walked down to the beach. We were in La Push, so my parents were not a problem.

"So what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on a log on the beach.

"It's just…well…something happened…and now everyone knows…I am surprised they haven't told you…" She said, tears coming again.

"It's ok Leah, you can tell me…" I said.

"Well, you know how I was seeing that guy," She said. "The older werewolf from the other pack," She said.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well…the other night…we…kind of had sex." She said.

"What do you mean kind of had sex?" I asked.

"Well, we had been seeing each other for a while and we got carried away…I didn't even try to stop it…it was like…I wanted it." She started crying again. "I am such a whore." She said.

"No you aren't Leah, you aren't a whore." I said, hugging her.

"Yes I am, I had sex!" She cried.

"Leah, it isn't your fault, it could happen to anyone," I said.

"But what if I get pregnant," She asked.

"Is that even possible?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She sobbed.

"Well, do you think you are?" I asked. "There are ways to see."

"Well…I still haven't started my period and it was supposed to be a week ago…" She sighed.

"I will go and buy a test, and you can take it." I said hugging her, "However this works out, it will be alright."

"Are you sure Nessie?" She asked.

"Yes, Leah, everything will be alright." I didn't know how, but I was sure it would.

**A/N: Yeah! Early update! I am without internet so I get bored, plus, I thought of this idea! Tell me what you think!**


	19. Sex talk with Emmett and Rose

**A/N: OHH Cliff hanger on the last chapter! Thanks for all of the comments and reading this far! I really hope you enjoy my newest plot twist! Leah and Nessie friends, who would have thought...**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

I texted Jacob and told him I wouldn't need a ride home and went to the drug store in La Push. When I bought it, the girl at the counter looked at me strange but didn't say anything. I wanted so badly to tell her that it was for a friend, not me, but I was in a hurry. Leah was waiting for me in her truck. I was going to go over to her house so that I would be there when she got her results. I texted mom and told her that I was staying in La Push for the afternoon and she was ok with it, although she still wanted to have that talk when I got home…grrr.

"Ok, I got it," I said getting back into the car.

"Thanks Nessie, I don't know why I ever didn't like you, you are really cool." She said.

"You too," I said. I couldn't blame her for her slip-up, if my dad wasn't in my head all of the time I can't count on the fact that I would refrain from making the same mistake.

"Let's go back to my house; everyone already knows what is going on so you don't have to text Jacob." She sighed. I could tell how much she hated having them in her head…I still thought it would be better to have them than my dad…maybe. "Jacob is monitoring me closely since I have his precious cargo." She laughed.

I laughed with her; it was nice, even in these circumstances, to have a friend. I had never had a friend outside of the family before; although I was not sure she counted as a friend outside of the family. When we got to her house I got a phone call from my mom.

"Hey mom, I am with Jacob I will be home in time for dinner, "I said.

"Nessie, I think you need to come home now, you and Jacob." She said in a stern voice.

"But mom we are doing an assignment…about the waves…you know…the ones on the beach." I lied; again, I suck at lying and don't even know why I bother.

"Nessie I said now!" She said, her voice breaking with anger. Silently wondering what I did this time, I texted Jacob, asking him to take me to Forks.

"Ok, ok I am on the way, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Leah asked.

"I have to go home soon, I don't know what I did wrong but my parents are angry with me." I said.

"Ok, but please don't tell them about the whole pregnancy thing, please Nessie." She said.

"Alright, I won't." I promised. "I will see you at school tomorrow, I am going to go and find Jacob." I sighed.

"Ok, and Nessie?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Thank you," She smiled.

"No problem," I said getting into the car with Jacob, he always could find me fast.

"What are your parents mad at you about Love?" He asked.

"I don't know…I don't remember what I did wrong." I sighed. "Don't tell them about the whole thing with Leah though; don't think about it around my dad either." I said.

"Alright," He smiled taking my hand.

As soon as we got on the long winding road to my house we could hear Aunt Rosalie screaming.

"Bella, Edward, YOU were supposed to talk to her about sex!" She screamed.

"Well, we were getting around to it; she never wants to talk about sex because she is too busy with her school work and listening to music and sleeping…" My mother was cut off.

"Yeah and having sex!" Aunt Rosalie screamed. "I can't believe you let this happen."

"Don't freak out just yet, I don't see her having a child or even taking the test in the future, although her future is cloudy, I don't even see a hint of that." Aunt Alice chimed in. "Perhaps she was buying the test for a friend,"

"Like who Seth or Jacob?" Rosalie yelled. "Those are her only friends."

"She does have a point." Emmett said.

My eyes widened after hearing all of this and I was very reluctant to go inside, I knew what I had to do though, Jacob knew as well.

"Be quiet, Nessie is coming." Jasper said.

"Hey," I said holding Jacob's hand so tightly that his knuckles were white. "Y-you wanted to see me?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, umm…Nessie, why were you buying a pregnancy test today?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I-I umm…wanted to see what one looked like." I stuttered.

"No, really, Nessie and I have a project due, we have to test the pregnancy tests in the ocean…" He said going along with my stuff from earlier.

"That's a really weird project." Emmett said. "But it seems likely." He said. Rose elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nessie, are you pregnant?" My mom asked.

"No, she isn't, she took the test and it came out negative, so all is well." Jacob said, he was a confident liar, which came in handy.

I nodded confidently as well thinking of that actually happening to convince my father.

"Ok…so I am just going to go back home now…" I said.

"No we still have to talk about sex!" Mom said.

"Yes, and since your mother and father aren't doing the job, we will talk to you about sex, Emmett and I." Rosalie said.

"Well, bye everyone." Jacob said.

"Not so fast Jacob, you and I need to talk." My father said taking Jacob into another room. As hard as I tried I couldn't hear what they were saying to him. Sitting down on the couch Rosalie started talking.

"Sex is a beautiful thing, it can be fun, but when you are human you can't have sex because sometimes sex can lead to…" She was cut off by Emmett.

"Sex can lead to kids, which aren't good to have, they are very annoying." He said.

"I know…" I sighed. "I am sorry and I won't have sex anymore,"

"And you know, sex is where his penis goes into your vagina, and if that happens then that counts as sex, you can still do tons of things without that happening though." Emmett said. Rosalie elbowed him again. My face turned bright red.

"Ahem, OK Emmett, let's not give her any ideas love," She said.

"Ok Rose, but I was just saying, you know, I don't want her to think we are taking away all the fun." He said.

"OKOKOKOK ENOUGH EMMETT!" Alice said coming down the stairwell.

Emmett and I were laughing on the floor while he got glares from both Alice and Rosalie. Jasper said nothing but I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Speaking of sex…Rose…I think I am tired and ready to go to bed." Emmett said.

"Nope not tonight Emmett you have messed that one up for yourself." She said.

Alice and Jasper laughed at them and their arguments and then disappeared up the stairs again.

"Awe Rose, I am really sorry, Nessie you shouldn't listen to me, I was only kidding." He said.

"I know you were." I laughed. "I am going to leave you two now, goodnight!" I said dashing off towards home. I texted Leah the second I got there asking her how it went.

**A/N: Yess you all guessed my idea! But it was still so wonderful that I had to use it! Was that not a fun chapter? Please tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**

**Alice**


	20. Mud Wars!

**A/N: I am glad you all are enjoying this so far! It is so much fun to write…I have decided…screw the Thursday's thing because every Wednesday night when I sit down to write I lack inspiration for some reason XD But for those of you who were wondering, Nessie never really took a test herself, that was a lie to cover for Leah and yes, I am aware that Leah can't get pregnant but this is a fan fiction! Anything can happen if you just believe! Anyhow I love you all! Comment when you are done!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

Just after I sent Leah the text asking her if she is pregnant I got 3 texts back at the same time, one was from Seth, one from Jacob and one from Leah. They all said Negative, Leah's had a tiny smiley face on it at the bottom but they had equivalent meanings. My stress was now ended!!! I replied to Leah's with *hugs* and Jacobs with "Thanks darling, I love you good night" and Seth's with "Naww really?" He was my friend, so I loved to mess with him. It was one of my favorite pass times.

"Nessie, it is time for you to go to sleep, stop texting love." Dad came in and said, taking my telephone and turning out the lights. He knew everything now, about the scare and all, I begged him with my mind not to tell and I knew he wouldn't. He knows and keeps everyone's secrets, most of the time.

"Ok daddy, good night." I smiled as I pulled the warm covers over myself and fell quickly asleep.

The next morning I woke up and go ready for school as usual. I loved my skinny jeans almost every day so today I chose a zebra print pair, yes, I know, a bit wild looking but I love them and plus I got them from Hot Topic! We all love our Hot Topic! Anyway, I wore a hot pink shirt with that and my black flats with my hair straight and my hot pink and black Paramore jacket. I looked pretty good that day as I headed out the door. Jacob picked me up right as I was walking outside; it's interesting how we always manage to be on the same page.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. My mood was extremely bright and cheerful this morning.

"Same to you," He smiled hugging me.

"Bye mom and dad!" I yelled into the house before I left. "Bye Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme!" I yelled, knowing they heard me. We got into the car and started driving off towards school. It was raining hard today as Jacob hydroplaned all over the road, which he was doing on purpose.

"Jake stop!" I yelled. "You're going to get us killed!"

"Cute and funny," He laughed and continued driving all over the road and getting mud all over the car. I have to admit, it was fun despite the fact that it scared the crap out of me.

Eventually, the car came to a halt; I couldn't even see where we were because the windows were covered in red mud. "Are we at school?" I asked.

"No…I was thinking we could ditch…we are at the local pub…I figured it was about time you had some alcohol." He said.

"JACOB do you realize that my parents would kill me for this! Take me to school!" I yelled. Before I knew it he was at my door already opening it, Jake had quite the truck. It was enormous with tires that you would only see at a monster truck show. Blood red paint covered the sides, although, right now, you could never tell that that truck was anything but an enormous brown blob. I pushed Jake into the side of the muddy truck upon realizing that we were actually at school. He was always messing with me!

"Hey Ness, calm down, I think what you need is a hug." He smiled brightly, covered in mud.

"No I just got this outfit last weekend and its soo cute." I said soon realizing that it was no use. He tackled me and I was also covered in mud. "Great Jacob, just great, we get to go to school covered in mud!" I yelled at him, and then burst out laughing. He was already laughing as we began throwing mud at one and other mercilessly. Eventually, the bell rang to go inside the school.

"Jake, we can't go to school like this, you do realize that!" I gasped.

"We can if we want to." He smiled picking me up on his back and walking into the school. People stared at us, way more than usual. Everyone in the pack at our regular table were on the floor laughing.

"Jake, dude, you two look like Mr. and Mrs. Hankey." Quill said.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"No one…" Jake laughed.

"Nessie, Mr. and Mrs. Hankey are the Christmas poo off of South Park." Quill said.

"Oh great," I sighed dramatically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"What did happen to you guys?" Leah asked.

"We got into a fight…with mud." I sighed. It was much funnier in the parking lot…

"I will be back, I'm going to go get some more clothes." I laughed. I could run home and be back in five minutes, but I needed a shower so it would be about 15, less time than driving. I would be a little late for class but so what?

"I will drive you Nessie, its cold out there." Jake smiled.

"No, its fine, I want to run…something doesn't feel right…" I said. It was true, I didn't know what it was but something wasn't right. Jake looked suddenly concerned through the mud on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Maybe it's nothing, but I just feel like something isn't right…" I sighed.

"I don't think it's nothing Nessie, you are usually right about these things so I will drive you." He said firmly.

"I want to go home alone." I said running out of the school. I knew he wouldn't go after me because of the way I said it. He looked hurt, but stayed put. With all of the rain, by the time I got home I had barley any mud on me anymore. The house was scary silent, so I knew my predictions were accurate…


	21. Where is everyone?

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far everyone! I love all of the feedback I am getting, it's wonderful and a bit unbelievable that this many people actually read my writing! Well anyhow, keep it up everyone, and as long as everyone continues to like the story, I will continue to write it!!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

My initial reaction was they all probably went to the mall or something, not uncommon, however, and then I remembered that my mum and dad wouldn't be interested and they would stay home. I went into my house first and yelled "Mum! Dad!"

Getting no answer, I started to stress and went to the main house. "Nessie!" Rosalie said hugging me. I hugged her back and looked up at her pain filled eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Nessie...they will all be back soon..." She started to say.

"But where did they go?" I demanded my voice breaking.

"Nessie, they are at the hospital, your grandfather isn't doing well..." She said hugging me.

"What is wrong with him?" I gasped. "What is wrong with Grandpa Charlie?" I asked, it was obvious which grandfather it was.

"He has pancreas cancer, something that can't be cured Ness, I'm sorry." She said hugging me. I was sobbing my eyes out and gasping for air, my parents always told me something like this could happen, but I never thought it actually could!

"Isn't there something Carlisle can do?" I asked. "He knows how to fix everything!" I screamed. Rose hugged me tighter and shook her head.

"Want something to eat or drink? Anything?" She asked me, desperately trying to help.

I shook my head and walked outside. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"The hospital of course, I have to see him before it happens." I sobbed.

"You had best get cleaned up first, why are you all covered in mud?" Rose asked me.

"Mud fight at school." I sighed and went inside with Rose following me.

"Here I will get you some clothes while you take a shower darling, I'm really sorry that this happened." She said hugging me again.

"OK," I cried going into the bathroom. The hot water felt nice against my tense muscles as I got all of the mud off. When I got out I wasn't bothered to dry my hair, it would curl on its own if I towel dried it. Rose had my jeans and blue blouse on the sink for me to put on. After getting dressed I walked out of the bathroom still crying.

"Why did this have to happen?" I sobbed. "Can't we change him?"

"No, we have already considered that, cancer is the one thing that can't be cured by the change, I am sorry Nessie, I really am." She hugged me again. I was shaking and gasping for air as I cried.

"Are you sure you want to go now, or should you calm down a bit first?" Rose asked.

"I want my Daddy." I cried like a young child, but it was true, he would make this somehow better...he always made things somehow better than they were. I don't think I have ever cried so hard in my life as I did that day.

"Awe Nessie," Rose said hugging me again.

"OK, we have to go now..." I said still gasping for air.

"Nessie, calm down or you will make yourself sick," She said stroking my hair.

"I c-can't" I gasped.

"Nessie we can't go like this, just be strong..." She trailed off as I ran to the bathroom and was sick which just made me cry harder...

I splashed cold water on my face and tried to breathe, but it was hard. Finally, I managed to get a bit calmer. "Ok I'm ready.' I sighed.

"Ness, are you sure, you don't look so good," Rosalie said apprehensively.

"Let's go..." I said.

"Nessie, you're trembling." She said handing me my jacket before we walked out.

"I'm fine," I sighed getting into the car soon after.

"OK..." Rose started the car and drove to the hospital, I stared out the window as we drove down the road, I didn't cry anymore but I didn't say a word either. Rose turned on Wicked and I just sat there while she sang the words and stopped at the parts that I usually sang. I wasn't in a Broadway Musical type mood by any stretch of the imagination. My eyes were blotchy and red when I looked in the mirror.

"Nessie, it is going to be OK...just stay calm darling..." Rose said getting out of the car and putting an arm comfortingly around me.

"OK." I said. "I will be fine."

I ran inside and straight into my mother's arms, she wasn't crying but she looked really sad. I was crying again almost instantly. I wondered why everyone was in the lobby instead of in the room, and then by the look on everyone's faces...I knew...

"Nessie, it's ok," She said, I knew it wasn't though. I had never lost anyone in my life and I didn't quite know how I was going to handle that. Crying was good for now; it was all I could do. My father picked me up, even though I was 17 years old, and carried me out to the car. I was tiny for my age plus it wasn't really a problem for him for any reason. Mum sat in the front with dad and Emmet and Alice sat with me. I lay in Emmett's lap suddenly feeling incredibly drained. Sleep over took me long before we arrived at the house.

Later, sometime in the night I awoke and started towards the main house, not knowing what to expect when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the woods. My vision was clouded from sleep so I wasn't sure who grabbed me…I was truly petrified with fear.

**A/N: Ohhhh! Please review and tell me what you think of the new chapter!**


	22. Lets go to the mall

**A/N: I apologize to everyone for the delay! I was having a bit of a story line dilemma but it's over now. I have decided to post the funny light chapter that leads into the dramatics of the whole thing! I hope you like it!**

**P.S. Galinda/Glinda and Elphaba are characters in the broadway musical Wicked XD I am a total Broadway freak so I threw that into my last chaper!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

"SHIT JACOB!" I yelled. "Don't scare me like that!"

"You know it was good." He laughed.

"Funny." I sighed, not really in the mood. He hugged me tighter as we stood there in the empty clearing. I was not a short person at all but he easily towered over me. His hug was so warm that I just wanted to fall asleep…again…but I didn't.

"What's wrong Nessie?" He asked wiping a tear mark from my cheek.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked.

"No, I came straight here after I got out of a pack meeting." He said. "What happened, Nessie?"

"Its Grandpa," I started to cry again, and here I thought that was all the tears I had.

"What's wrong with Carlisle?" He asked, sounding very alarmed to say the least.

"Other G-grandpa," I stuttered, unable to speak right because my tears made my breathing difficult.

"Charlie?" He asked. I saw his own eyes go hard at his realization.

I nodded as he picked me up and carried me inside. We sat there for a good while of me just crying and him playing with my hair.

"Nessie, breathe a bit love," He said whipping some of the tears from my face. I tried to breathe but it was hard to do so. He looked quite concerned and I just felt tired.

"I'm just going to go to sleep now ok?" I sighed closing my eyes and lying down on his chest.

I never remembered going to sleep that night I just woke up shivering early in the morning. I tried to move over to the side of the bed where Jake had been but he was no longer there. I opened my eyes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed for school. I figured Jacob probably left sometime in the night due to my dad's request. Sometimes, Dad allows him to stay until I fall asleep and then he makes him leave. I don't see an issue with him staying all night, I mean, if we were up to something so to speak my father can read our minds. Plus, by the time Jake leaves I am dead asleep! How could we "do things" when I am that far into my slumber?

After getting dressed I looked at the clock and realized that it was 2:30pm! Far too late to go to school, I decided. Not feeling like being alone, I walked next door. Everyone was there, as always. "Hey." I said walking into the house.

"Good morning sleep head." Rosalie said hugging me.

"Good morning," I laughed and then sat down on the couch. My parents were really quiet this morning as was everyone. They were all most comfortable just sitting there all still like and not saying anything. When they did this it always made me feel a bit awkward.

"How are you darling?" My mother asked. She looked a bit over composed, her smile plastered on over the sadness.

"I'm ok." I said leaning over onto my dad's shoulder. He hugged me comfortingly. Everyone looked apprehensive, as if they were worried that I was about to have another outburst. "It's ok everyone, really, I am ok." I said. It was true, I was upset but I was also out of tears and done crying.

"I know I know, we just worry sometimes darling." Grandmother Esme said.

"Do you want to go out shopping?" Alice suggested. "It will make you feel better."

She knew me too well; shopping was just the thing to lift my spirits! "Ok, let's go." I said. "Anyone else want to come?" I asked.

"Come on Jasper, you need more converse." Alice said.

"Alright love," Jasper said standing up and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Emmy and I will come as well." Rosalie said.

"I am going to go as well." Grandmother said.

"I think Bella and I will stay here," My dad said. My mother was sitting there motionless, I knew her and father needed some time, which is why it was a good thing we were going out.

"Bye Mum and dad. I love you." I said hugging both of them tightly.

We decided to take 2 cars so I rode with Emmett and Rosalie in the jeep and Grandmother, Alice and Jasper took the Volvo.

"To the mall!" Emmett yelled and spun out of the drive way, doing doughnuts on his way out. I could vaguely hear Esme yelling at him from the other car. Rosalie and I laughed in amusement.

"Can we have the radio on?" I asked.

"Hell yes! What do you take me for, your father? I have something besides that classical crap!" Emmett announced.

"Emmett love, watch your language." Rosalie snapped.

"Watch your face!" Emmett said performing another series of doughnuts. Rosalie turned away, pouting.

"Awe chill out baby, you know I was only kidding." He said letting go of the steering to lean over and give Rosalie a kiss. After he did that, without realizing the car was about to go into a ditch, he turned on the radio and Scotty Vanity's lets go to the mall started blaring. Before we knew it, the car was sideways in a ditch. I gasped as we fell, not knowing what was going to happen. Luckily the car wasn't going fast so it wasn't bad.

"EMMETT YOU DUMB ASS YOU MADE ME BREAK A NAIL!" Rosalie yelled.

"Bloody hell, not again," Emmett cursed getting out of the car and flipping it back.

I just sat there laughing and trying to hide the fact that I was doing so. Rosalie looked back at me, trying to check if I was ok and I just sighed. "Nessie, it's ok." She jumped over the seat to come and comfort me, which just made me laugh harder, although I was covering my face so it looked like I was sobbing.

"Emmy, pull over, Nessie is crying." Rosalie said. That remark added to my amusement so I just kept covering my face and laughing.

"Nessie don't cry! I didn't mean to!" Emmett said.

"I'm not crying!" I gasped looking up. "I'm laughing at you two dumb asses!" I added jokingly.

Emmett and Rose were both laughing; they had never heard me cuss before. I hadn't even heard myself cuss before either, I must admit.

"Nessie, don't say words like that." Rosalie said through her laughter.

"I want to go to every store they call me clearance isle whore, I want to shop, until I hit the floor! Look at all the pretty boys lets go play with candy toys, come on everybody let's make some noise! Look at all the fashion zombies hanging out at Abercrombie! Shop until we drop! Riding down the elevator moshing in the escalator! I want to shop until we drop! Forever 21. Yes! Banana Republic. Stop it. Meet me in the dressing room at hot topic!" Emmett sang along with Scotty Vanity.

"Really Emmett? You know every word?" I asked through my laughter.

"Pshya!" He announced. "Everybody stares let's just act like we don't care, come on everybody let's build a bear! It's time to walk around and flirt…" I sang, with Emmett singing along.

"Ok…enough of this…we're at the mall!" Rosalie said triumphantly getting out of the car.


	23. What a Strange Person to see here

"Alas, we have completed our journey! Game Stop here I come!" Emmett said while throwing me onto his back and running into the mall.

"Emmett!" I yelled laughing. "People are staring at us!"

"Nessie, people always stare at us, so what the hell, why not give them a reason?" Emmett said.

"Mhm…good point…PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. "ALICE!" I screamed.

Alice gave Emmett a look and he immediately put me down delicately. If you want to know the truth, Alice can kick Emmett's ass any day! "Alice, please, I need that!" Emmett yelled as Alice picked her foot up to kick him where it would hurt the most.

"Oh, well, I suppose we shan't wish to be kicked out of the mall, come children." Esme laughed. "Emmett, behave or no video games for you tonight!"

"Esme!!" He whined. Now everyone in the mall was staring at us, despite my mortification, I laughed.

"I want to go to hot topic!" I yelled running in that general direction. Rosalie and Alice headed for Abercrombie and Fitch, Emmett headed for the video game store while Jasper followed me. Me and Jasper were the awesome scene kids of the household, although, I wasn't really a scene kid and neither was he. We were just weird.

"Ohmigod Jasper!" I said. "Look at these converse! They are zebra print!" I yelled excitedly.

"Nessie what is it with you and zebra print?" He laughed.

"Zebra print is AMAZING!" I yelled turning around to grab the shoes. As I turned I ran into a guy. He wasn't your typical every day guy, he was very much a vampire, by appearance anyway but his skin was tepid, a great deal like my own. His eyes glowed red, making it obvious that his diet was unlike my own.

"Nahuel?" Jasper asked.

"Hello, you are Jasper Hale aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I am." Jasper said, looking guarded.

"Ah, and this striking young one is Renesmee?" He asked.

"I am Renesmee, I remember you, and you're the one that's like me." I said. To be truthful, I was somewhat fascinated by him as he was me.

"That I am, would you like to go and get some lunch, so that we can talk?" He asked.

"Actually I would, as long as it's ok with Jasper that is." I smiled, completely forgetting the converse.

"It's fine with me, if you wish to find me…well you know how to find me." He said, looking a bit uneasy, I knew he would follow me but I wasn't bothered by that.

"Nahuel, you touch her, you die." Jasper said, making a serious threat.

I sighed. "Jasper he's not dangerous, I will be alright, loosen up." I hugged him before leaving to the food court.

"Sorry about that, my uncle is just a bit over protective of me." I laughed.

"It's quite alright, I understand with someone as fragile as you are." He said.

"And what makes you think that I am fragile?" I asked feeling a bit offended.

"Well, you are at the age now where you faint and all of that often, prior to the end of the aging process." He said. "It happened to me as well."

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"Oh, well maybe you aren't to that age yet." He said.

"It's happened before, bad sickness and almost complete vampire change, but not recently." I said.

"Oh? That never happened with me, except once, when I was really young." He said.

"I was somewhat young, something like 13 I wouldn't wonder." I said.

"Yeah, that's about the age I was." He said.

Nahuel and I talked for a long while about nothing in particular. He was by far the most interesting person I had ever talked to. It was a rare chance to get to talk to someone like myself.

"Can I have your number so we can text?" He asked.

"Sure its 012-345-6789" I said.

"Really?" He laughed. "That's an interesting number." I have to confess, my number is rather bizarre, but I like it, it's simple for me to remember.

"I have to go now; my family is ready to leave. So, goodbye for now." I smiled. "Text me?" I asked.

"Will do." He said. "Bye."

I walked out of the mall and got into the car. "I can't believe I ran into him at the mall, how weird is that?" I asked. This time I was in the car with Alice and Jasper. Jasper looked a bit irritated. Alice looked in his direction, concern in her eyes.

"What's the matter Jazz?" She asked.

"That Nahuel guy has feelings for Nessie." He said.

"Well, honestly, what member of the male species who isn't family _doesn't_ have feelings for Nessie?" She asked.

"I don't know, there is just something I don't like about him." Jasper said. I didn't pay much attention to their bickering. I was too preoccupied by texting Nahuel.

"Nessie tell Jake to come over later if you want, all of us are going to watch a movie." Alice said.

"Jake has his phone taken away." I said.

"Who are you texting then?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Mum." I lied. It was the first thing that came to mind to say though.

"Liar." Alice laughed. "So…who are you texting?"

I sighed, "Fine, I am texting Leah; I know you don't like her but she is really cool." I lied again, this time just more confidently. I was getting better at this lying on the spot thing, which scared me. However, I wasn't in the mood for Jaspers interrogations right now; I was too busy talking to Nahuel. He was telling me about how his relationship with his girl friend, a vampire called Aphrodite, was going. I was glad he wasn't interested in me sexually, that would cause some problems.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think about it!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	24. Funeral

The following Monday, much to my dismay, came almost in a flash. I had a funeral to attend after school so I woke up feeling miserable. I had quite a few options at this point. I could play up the feeling in my stomach of emptiness as an illness. This way, I wouldn't have to go to school. Or I could tell my parents that I am feeling feverish, drink some warm water, and be out of school that way. However, there was always the third option. I could put my big girl panties on and go to school. That is the option I should choose.

"Nessie, if you do not wish to you shan't go to school today." My father said. "I know there is no illness besides one of the heart, if you are in pain, school is unnecessary." He told me. I merely sighed and nodded before rolling over in my bed to face the wall. Thinking of all of the wonderful times throughout my life I have spent with my grandfather, tears started to fall again. I knew many more would follow today, despite my attempts to be strong.

"Jacob, Nessie isn't going to school today." My father said to Jacob as he walked in.

"I know. I just wanted to come over here, if that is ok by you." Jacob said, coming back to my room.

"Of course, that is all right by me Jacob, you are welcome anytime." Father said, I didn't hear a hint of sarcasm in his words, which was extremely out of the ordinary. Father and Jacob typically had strained relations, however, now their relations seemed well.

"Nessie." He said as he came over and wrapped his arms around me. He whipped the tears that fell from my eyes and I laid my head on his chest. I didn't think he was going to school today either, all he was wearing was a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt, indicating that he didn't come by car. That was what I loved about Jacob, he knew me and he knew exactly what I would want without me even saying it.

"Why did this have to happen, I don't understand." I cried. Over the past few days, this event had been pushed into the back of my mind, frozen into just a faint, cold memory and yet now it was scalding hot, burning me with full force.

"No one understands why these things must happen, but they must, one day all humans must meet their end." He said as his expression hardened.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He just shook his head and occupied himself with playing with my hair. For once, my tears stopped. I was concerned for him and I wanted to know what was on his mind.

"Jake?" I asked.

"It's not of importance. Don't be bothered." He said.

"It's important to me." I said looking serious.

"Ok if you must know I thought of something from my past but it's over now, no need to worry with it." The instant he said it I knew exactly what he was referring to. It was his mother that died in a car accident when he was fairly young. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, feeling guilty that I wasn't as strong as he was. I looked upon him with new admiration. If I lost my mother, I just don't know what I would do. For a long while, we just sat there hugging one and other in a tight embrace. Then, I decided it was time to get up. I had to be strong for my mother and for Jacob. So I would do just that.

"I'm going to go and get dressed love." I told him.

"Ok Ness," He said. "And it's alright for you to be sad, but I am proud that you have decided to take this in stride."

"Thanks." I smiled as I went inside my closet, choosing a springy sundress, since it was the spring. Everyone else would be dressed in black, but I dressed in yellow so that I could brighten everyone's spirits. We all knew Charlie was in a better place now, a better place where us vampires will never end up…a special place made only for humans. We should be happy for him! Not mope about in our black clothing and cry, that isn't what he would want us to do. Plus, I knew Alice would have a fit over my wearing a yellow dress to a funeral, which would be quite funny. After I showered, dried and curled my hair, and picked out some shoes to go with my outfit I was ready to go.

"Hey everyone." I said getting into the car next to Jacob with his hand in mine.

"Nessie, what are you wearing?" Alice asked me, just as I predicted.

"I think it's a nice color on her." Jacob said.

"I decided that we are not mourning, but celebrating grandfathers going into a better place, so I found the yellow more appropriate. Plus, people will be cheered up by laughing at what they think is my lack of knowledge." I explained.

"That's rather clever Nessie." Carlisle said. My mother hadn't said a word all day. She merely sat there holding my father's hand. I could just imagine the pain she was feeling right now, if I lost my father, just like if I lost my mother, I wouldn't be able to live on.

We all got to the funeral, which was to be held at a gorgeous cathedral in Port Angeles. I stood out like a flamingo in a flock of pigeons, which was the general idea of my outfit. When I got out of the car with Jacob, a woman who looked a bit like my mother came rushing up to me and threw her arms around me.

"Bella!" She said. "I've missed you so daughter, and you have gotten even more beautiful. What is with the yellow though, it isn't quite you." She said, her makeup was running with the tears that fell down her cheeks. "Are you ill, you are so warm?" She said. I smiled brilliantly, knowing immediately who this person was. This was the grandmother that I have never been allowed to meet called Rene. I quickly decided the best method of going about this was to pretend to be my mother. My mother was already inside. I communicated this message to my father, who intern, took my mother back to the car. She didn't want to be around people anyway. As I said before, this loss greatly affected her.

"No, I am not ill." I said. "I've missed you mom!" I cried.

"This is such a tragic event to have brought us back together; however, I do love what you have done with your hair." Rene said. I laughed a bit in spite of myself.

"You seem to be taking this loss extremely well." She said.

"Well, he is in a much better place and he wouldn't want us to sit around crying." I said. Jacob was still standing at my side, which was probably suspicious since I was supposed to be my mother, who was married to my father…GROSS!

After the meeting with Rene, the rest of the funeral was extremely dull and uneventful. Afterwards, we all went home. I said my final goodbyes to my grandmother and hugged her tightly. My mum still wasn't talking. She has barley spoken a word since it happened…


	25. The only way to forget

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the delay, I had a case of writers block but I am over it now, as you can tell (hopefully) I really hope you like this chapter! Please tell me what you think!

Xoxo

Skye

Following the burial at the cemetery, we all returned home. I began to feel a sense of emptiness, like a part of me was lost, which was true, my grandfather was as much a part of me as anyone else had been. The second this feeling came on Jacob was at my side, he took my hand sweetly into his and looked into my eyes, a look of worry etched on his features. My eyes filled with tears and I looked down, hoping he wouldn't notice. All day my act worked and now, it failed miserably.

"Jake, I'm going to go to bed ok?" I asked him, swallowing hard so that tears wouldn't form anymore.

"Ok Ness," He said, "Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I am actually just really tired. You should go and be with your father, he and Charlie were really close you know." I said.

"Ok. I understand." He said, kissing me lightly on the lips before leaving. "I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too Jake, good night." After I bid him farewell I went to lie down in my bed. Sleep, at least, was a stress free zone. I would get lost in one of my pleasant, vivid dreams and just get away for a while. That was when I heard the sound of a frog croaking, which meant I had a text message. I sighed and reached for the floor to grab my phone, but before I could reach, my body was halfway off the bed and there was no way for me to pull myself up. I checked and saw that the message was from Nahuel before losing my balance and falling head first on the floor.

"Nessie what are you doing?" My dad asked when he walked in and saw me lying flat on the floor.

"I fell off the bed." I sighed, knowing he was going to laugh.

"That's mighty clever of you!" He laughed, coming over to help me up. I sighed and got back into my bed, wiping the tears off of my face and hoping my dad wouldn't notice, but of course…he noticed since he is after all, a mind reader.

"Nessie its ok," He said hugging me. "Why don't you come in here with your Mum and me for a while?"

"Ok." I said. "Don't tell Mum I was crying though." I whispered at a very low level where only my father could hear. I walked into the living room, my Mum sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest. I went over and hugged her, trying to make her feel better but started crying myself at the same time.

"Nessie, it's alright, it was his time, and he lived an excellent long life." She said rubbing my back as I cried. This was the first time she had spoken in the last 2 days. I was relieved and saddened at the same time. She was only saying that to comfort me, but at the same time, she was talking. I didn't look up to read my Dad's expression but eventually I did stop crying. I wish I wasn't such a child sometimes…

I looked up at my mother and her expression was of worry. I hated being the only human around here; it makes emotions so clear because you can't stop these foolish tears from falling even when you want it to look like things are ok. It's just not fair!

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just lost control for a second; I want to go to bed now if that's ok." More of those stupid tears welled up in my eyes as I walked out but I pleaded in my head with my father to leave me alone, I felt as if I was only causing more stress for my mother.

"Nessie don't ever think like that! It is ok for you to cry." My mum said.

"Ok. I won't anymore. Goodnight I love you!" I said before walking out of the room. My dad didn't go to my room after me, because I begged him to just let me be alone. I opened my text message when I got there, blocking the thought that I was texting by thinking about other things. The text message from Nahuel was simply asking if I was ok. I replied honestly, I felt like I could be honest with him because he didn't really care. I mean, he did, but he wasn't going to freak out and drive over here if he knew that I was depressed. He would just talk to me rationally, which I liked. Or so I thought that was what he would do…

Our text conversation went as follows:

Nahuel: Hey Nessie are you ok?

Nessie: No…I feel like a part of me just died.

Nahuel: aww…I know exactly what you need

Nessie: And what is that?

Nahuel: let's go hunting

Nessie: ok…that's fine with me I'll meet you in the woods by my house.

Nahuel: OK 

After I put my phone down I changed into something besides my yellow dress. I wore a pair of short shorts and a tee shirt with my feet bare, my usual hunting attire. I found it much easier to run with bare feet rather than having to worry with shoes that come untied when you run too fast or even worse, sandals. Soon, I was ready to go into the woods.

"Hey, I'm going to go on a quick hunting trip in our woods if that's ok with you guys." I said to my parents.

"Of course, that's fine." They both said. I didn't think about the fact that I was going with Nahuel for fear that my dad may get the same bad feelings about him as Jasper.

"Ok, love you both, bye." I smiled. After walking out the door I could already see Nahuel.

"Hey, let's go." He whispered only where I could hear.

"Ok." I whispered back. We ran deeper and deeper into the woods until we came out in Port Angeles.

"What are we doing?" I whispered. "We won't find any good bears or deer here."

He laughed darkly and looked at me with his green eyes; they had a red undertone to them…

"Nahuel…you don't mean…" I trailed off.

"That's exactly what I mean Nessie! It's the only way for a vampire to get over anything; it's how I got over everything…" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's a long story, much too dull for your liking." He said.

"No. If you want to tell me I want to know." I said.

"Later. Right now we hunt!" He laughed.

"I'm on a different diet! Remember?" I explained.

"Follow me." He said. "I will show how this is done."

I followed him and we sat on the side of a house. I could hear the screaming of a child inside and I looked to see her father doing terrible things to her. He threw her against the wall and knocked her unconscious, and then he took off her clothes and I couldn't bear another minute of it! This was horrifying!

"He deserves to die Nessie; we are only doing what must be done." Nahuel explained.

I wasn't thinking logically any more, how could he do such things to his own child? I ran inside and tackled him with the force I would use to tackle a large bear. He fell to the ground and a woman came out of the shadows. I didn't know who she was or who the little girl even was, but I could tell that this man had hurt them, he was an unnecessary person who deserved to die. The taste of the blood in my mouth was like no other. I was dazed in drinking it, wanting more and more. I felt the pain of everything slip away as I drank until there was nothing. I was full then, I felt satisfied but also dizzy. I wasn't ashamed of what I had done at all. The woman actually thanked me! She thanked me for killing the father of her child!

I started to think of what the world was coming to, terrible things happening all of the time. Nothing good ever happens with these dreadful creatures known as humans, but now this one wouldn't be able to hurt his child anymore or his wife for that matter. They were safe. Nahuel smiled when he saw me.

"Job well done!" He said.

A/N: How did you like it?


	26. Eyes of Crimson

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far everyone! I'm glad you are all enjoying it, and as an apology for my lack of updating on time, I decided to post another chapter today! :D Plus, I thought of something today so yea… But please continue to review! **

**Xoxo**

**Skye**

"You tricked me into this!" I yelled at the smiling idiot standing next to me.

"You know he deserved to die, you were only bringing justice." He laughed at my sudden uproar.

"But at what cost?" I asked. "Yes he deserved to die, but why didn't you kill him, it's not against your agreement to kill as it is mine, and you knew what was going on or else you wouldn't have brought me here! You knew and you didn't stop it, you used other's suffering to trick me into this you soulless bastard!" I yelled.

"Nessie, killing is in your nature, other vampires are in your nature as well, not werewolves, can't you see? "He asked. "I only noticed yesterday what was going on, I knew it would make you kill."

"What do you mean by that?" I screamed at him, he was digging himself deeper and deeper into this hole. Did he honestly think that if I killed I would magically start wanting him?

"I mean that you should be with me, I am the only one of your kind, unlike Jacob, who is a werewolf, a filthy creature." He said coolly and unemotionally.

"So you tricked me, thinking that if I killed a human Jacob wouldn't want me anymore?" I asked softly, realizing what trap I had gotten myself into.

"No…Nessie…it wasn't like that…" He said.

"Then what was it like Nahuel?" I yelled, storming off with tears of rage forming in my eyes. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it wasn't home, it was to be somewhere far from my own, my parents would never want me when I was doing things like this. I would only cause the family trouble. 'You've really screwed up this time Nessie.' I thought to myself.

I started running, not sure where I was going, knowing that this kind of thing never worked out well for me. I thought and thought about the situation, how could Nahuel stand by and watch that go on without stopping it? Why do I always end up making reckless decisions and getting into these situations? I sighed and kept going, again, not even sure where I was going and not paying attention.

"Nessie?" I heard a voice say from behind a tree as Jacob stepped out of the shadows. At this point I had no idea what to do; he would see my red eyes when we were in the light…

"Nessie, what are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, you know, hunting." I said, trying to act natural.

"I see. Did you find anything interesting?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I got an um…bear…" I lied a bit too obviously, it didn't feel right lying to Jacob but I just couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't possibly love me after that!

"Nessie, what's wrong…are you shivering?" He asked.

"N-no," I said. Cold sweat beaded up on my forehead.

"Nessie, are you ok, you don't look well, here I will take you back to your house, I think it's time you went to sleep." He said, picking me up. I was covered in sweat from the nervousness, my parents were going to kill me, Jacob wasn't going to love me anymore, and this was going to be terrible. It was all too much to bear. My heart raced and my stomach churned. The woods around me grew fuzzy and I passed out.

A few hours later, I woke up in the Cullen mansion instead of the cottage like I expected. I knew everyone was around me but I didn't want to think about anything, so I thought of puppies. The second I opened my eyes everyone would know the truth. I felt like I was going to be sick again, only this time I knew I actually was, no easy way out with fainting this time. I got up off of the couch where everyone was sitting near me and tried to run to the bathroom without opening my eyes. If I opened them, it was over, but if I kept them closed I may just be able to lock myself in the bathroom for the rest of my life.

I was happy that I made it to the bathroom without running into anything or falling. Throwing up felt awful because I hadn't eaten anything human since yesterday, and even then it was only some crackers. Everyone was silently waiting for me to get out of the bathroom. I wish they would talk or something, maybe just relax and forget the whole thing, but I didn't think that was going to happen, and my predictions were right. When I was finished throwing up I laid down on the bathroom floor.

"Are you ok Nessie?" Alice asked me, breaking the silence.

"Of course she isn't ok Alice; she's just passed out and threw up." Emmett said, he was always one to state the obvious. "Nessie are you going to come out of the bathroom?" He asked me. "See that was a more proper question.

"No." I said weakly back.

"Why not?" Rosalie asked. "It's ok dear."

"Because I did something really bad and none of you are going to ever forgive me." I said.

"I doubt it, it can't be that bad." Carlisle said.

"Yes it can." I sighed. As I spoke I thought of only my words, not of my actions.

"Its going to be ok, we have all made mistakes." Jasper said.

"Not like this one." I sighed.

"Nessie come out this instant." My mother said. "I promise if you do I won't be angry."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I glanced in the mirror at my tantalizing red eyes before walking out of the bathroom. They were very noticeable, but my mum did promise that she wouldn't be angry…so at least I had that on my side. After walking down the hallway while looking down everyone waited patiently on the sofa, sitting too still.

"What did you do that is soo bad?" Emmett asked.

Without a word I looked up, revealing my gleaming crimson eyes to everyone.


	27. Leave me alone about it!

Revealing to my dad exactly how it happened, I hoped that everything would be ok. "Dad?" I asked. Everyone else seemed to be waiting for his verdict.

"I'm sorry everyone, Nessie and I need to be excused." He said walking out of the room and motioning for me to follow. My dad and I shared that connection. We were the only ones in the family who could talk without actually talking. I had to be touching him for it to happen but it could happen. I showed him exactly what happened from beginning to end, admitting that I was wrong for going out with Nahuel but also that I was tricked. He saw the whole story without any lies mixed in.

"Nessie, I understand." He said. "I've been put into situations like this and its damn near impossible to stand by and do nothing."

"I'm really sorry Dad; I know I've failed everyone…." I sighed. "I should just leave."

"Nessie, don't think that way, we are still a family no matter what happens, if we leave, we will all leave but I am certain that will not be necessary." He said. "No one could deny that this person was evil and deserving of his fate."

I nodded as blood-stained tears fell from my eyes. "Dad, what will the others say? What are they thinking now?" I asked. "Do they all hate me now?"

"Of course not, Nessie you are still a child, children make mistakes, it's part of it and no one is going to stop loving you for that." He said.

"Thanks dad" I said as I hugged him tightly. "I'm really not so sure the others will be as accepting as you are…"

"They will be, I promise." He said.

I went inside and showed each family member my story; no one protested my fate of no punishment, as long as I promised to stay away from Nahuel. That was one promise that would be more than easy to uphold…or so I thought.

"Nessie, its ok, stop beating yourself up, he got what he deserved." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, its fine Ness," Jacob said, hugging me tightly but avoiding my eyes, that hurt a bit but I understood why. The red eyes could trigger the change in wolves. I sighed and looked at the floor, I knew what I did was going to be accepted but it still felt so utterly wrong.

"Did you drain him fully?" Rosalie asked without emotion.

"Is that really an appropriate question?" Mom asked. She had her arm around my shoulder as I looked at the floor, feeling detached and like the failure that I was.

"Well…yea! If she didn't, he's still abroad, but now as a like a super freaky dude with vampire powers!" Emmett said. This got him a slap from Rosalie. Pondering it, I was pretty sure his heart stopped. Did that happen before they were fully drained? What if it didn't! What if this was not just one of my little screw ups that would go away? My body trembled with the undeniable fear of such a catastrophe occurring and what would come of it.

"Nessie?" Rosalie asked. "Are you ok dear?"

I shook my head and leaned against my mother like a child afraid of a monster coming from under the bed, only, this was much more of a serious fear, a real monster lurking in the shadows. A monster who was a monster before he became this would be even worse than one who is newly a monster. He wouldn't have the innocence of a newborn, but already the bleak soul of a criminal.

"How do I know if I killed him?" I asked finally.

"The heart stops and they don't start convulsing." Jasper said matter-of-factly.

I exhaled a jubilant sigh of relief. My fear was calm because that was exactly what happened. Perhaps we could keep this a secret from the tribal council. Even so, they were like family and they understand that I am but a child. Children make mistakes right? Moreover, it's not like that criminal deserved to live any way.

"Nessie, it's all going to be ok don't worry, this isn't your fault." My father said.

"Will this go away?" I asked motioning to my eyes.

"Of course it will darling." My mom said.

"I think I will go and lock myself in my room until it does…" I said, not really meaning to aloud.

"Nessie, please don't say that, come on! Want to go on a walk?" Jake asked me.

"Jacob! Do I look like I want to go on a walk! Yes…yes I do want to go on a walk actually." I sighed.

"Well then let's go!" He said practically dragging me out of the room.

"Nessie hurry home, you have to eat dinner soon." My mother said. I pretended not to hear as we raced into the woods. I didn't wish to eat dinner…as I said before human food is not the least but appealing! So what if I am super thin? It's never bothered me before, in fact, I kind of like it.

"Nessie, please actually eat tonight…for me?" Jacob said.

"Why would you want me to eat?" I asked. "Then I won't be thin anymore."

"Nessie," He sighed, "I can't believe I have to tell you that being thin isn't everything."

"I never said it was! Jacob you're my boyfriend not my father." I laughed. "So what did you do today?"

"Oh nothing I jus- wait a minute! Stop changing the subject!" He said.

"Jacob, I've had a bad day I don't feel like eating." I said. 'I don't feel like choking the nasty stuff up later.' I thought but didn't say aloud…no one knew of that…'Ah crap,' I thought. 'Now dad does!'

"Ness, seriously, you are going to kill yourself doing this…and I really don't want that, I care about you a lot. You're like…MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He said.

"I promise I will eat if you stop being melodramatic." I chuckled.

"Ok…I will…but you better!" He said. "So…did you catch that episode of South Park yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did…unfortunately…" I laughed.

"It was funny and you know it!" He said.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Serious writers block! What will her dad think when she gets home?? Please tell me what you think of this chapter! By the way…I need a story consultant because I get writers block too much…if you're interested email me at **** please!**

**Xoxo**

**Skye**


	28. Eating Disorder, yeah right

After our long walk through the forest, which I extended purposely not wanting to face my father now that he knew the truth we came back to the house. "Ok Nessie, time to eat like you promised." Jake said with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." I said, trying to keep Jake over for as long as possible. As we walked in the door, my dad glared at me, his eyes almost had a red tint to them. I knew this was bad.

"Ok, so let's run to McDonalds?" Jake asked, picking up on the obvious tense atmosphere.

"Um…ok." I said nervously. Quite eager to get out of there, I jumped when I heard my dad say "Nessie!"

"What is it father?" I asked innocently, a bit too innocently to the point where it was slightly unconvincing.

"We need to have a talk Nessie, Jacob, you must go home now." He said sternly. Jacob looked at me apologetically and walked out the door, he didn't dare cross my father, due to the fact that he had too much power over my life to be crossed.

"Nessie let us take a walk." He said grabbing my coat and handing it to me swiftly.

"Father I am sorry…I don't know what I was thinking I just…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I just wanted to be thin, that was it but that would be a foolish thing to say, I had to think of something better.

"Nessie, what on this Earth would make you wish to be thin so much?" He asked.

"I don't know…" I said. 'I just wanted to be as beautiful as everyone else, I was the half human so I felt like I had to compensate for that…everyone else was just so…perfect and I was always making mistakes, always doing things wrong. I figured that if I was beautiful and thin…at least I would be doing something right…' I thought, not having the guts to say all of that out loud, this was just yet another thing I was doing wrong.

"Nessie…you do not ever have to feel that way, we all love you." He said. "I really do not know how to deal with this…do I need to Alice?" He asked, knowing that if I was going to listen to anyone it was Alice. She was the one who I wanted to be like and only he knew of that. The way she dressed, the way she acted, everything about her was what I wanted to be…pathetic right?

"No, please don't…anything but that!" I cried, really not wanting Alice to know how pathetic I was.

"Ok so this problem is resolved?" He asked.

"Yes sir…I will eat." I said.

"And keep it down?" He added.

"Yes sir," I nodded.

After that we made awkward small talk and then headed back home. When we got home I was quite exhausted and ready for sleep.

"Nessie what do you want for dinner?" My mother asked, unaware of the discussion my father and I had due to the fact that she was just returning from a shopping trip with Alice.

"Mommy I'm really tired." I said. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Oh you know, Alice looked at clothes, I tried them on…that sort of thing." She smiled. "How was your day darling?" She asked.

"It was good I-"I started.

My dad gave me a look that said 'I'm going to tell her if you don't stop changing the subject'

"I want a sandwich for dinner." I smiled at dad while talking to mom. She was looking at him skeptically; she caught the looks we exchanged. My mother always caught everything. Damn.

"What's going on?" She asked looking at both of us.

"Nessie go and eat your dinner in your room." He said, so I did but I could still hear them talking, which there wasn't much actually. Father told her that I was in trouble for trying to sneak off with Jacob, but I had already been punished. I was glad he did that, I really didn't want to discuss eating with anyone ever again much less my mother. I soon grew weary of their discussions and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning shivering, sometimes it was so cold in the house and my parents didn't even realize it. I pulled my blankets back over my head and attempted to go back to sleep but I was woken by my mother.

"Nessie its nearly 12 darling it's time to get up." She said. I didn't wish to get up I felt cold and lazy but I did so anyway. When I looked in the mirror I looked a complete mess. My hair was in everywhere curls and my eye makeup from yesterday was all over my face. 'Definitely time for a shower' I thought as I grabbed some shorts and a Hollister shirt. I was now wearing a tee shirt and my underwear, my usual sleeping attire.

"Hey Nessie," I heard Jacob say from in the living room.

"Oh…um…I'm not actually here right now Jake, you see I will be back in a while." I said scampering into the bathroom to get a quick shower before he saw me.

"Ok Ness," He laughed. "I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!" I yelled. After my shower I got out and got dressed, I wanted today to be a lazy day of sitting around and watching movies, which was typical of Sundays. When I was completely dressed I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello Jakey," I smiled hugging him tightly. My parents were no longer home so we were alone, but not really alone because I was sure my father was listening to both of our thoughts.

"How are you Ness?" He asked.

"Tired, but good." I smiled. "And yourself?"

"Great!" He said as he turned on a movie. He always knew what kinds of movies that I would like, I never bothered asking him what it was until we watched it but it wouldn't have been necessary, I was sleeping before the previews were out.

Edward POV

I didn't know what to do, I knew that eating problems couldn't be solved by one discussion….I needed Alice's input on this. I was a guy, I didn't know about these sort of things.

"Alice, can I speak with you alone?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward," She said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nessie." I said. "She doesn't eat and its got nothing to do with the fact that she isn't ever hungry…"

"I see…should I talk to her?" She asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, only because then she would know I told you and get very angry." I said.

"YOU tried to talk to her Edward?" She asked.

"Why yes I did and I do not see what is so bad about that…I was trying to be helpful." I said feeling useless, I didn't even know how to handle my own daughter, how much of a loser am I?

"Edward…I'll go talk to her but I won't let her know that I know." She said.


	29. Complications

**A/N: Salutations fellow citizens of this fantabulous universe! First and foremost I would like to, yet again, apologize for not updating my story regularly, I will try to feel more inspired and motivated and comments always help.*wink*wink* Thank you all so much for being so very patient with me! I love you all! Also, if you get a chance, check out my new project! "Burying the Castle" which is Alice's story. Xoxo!!**

Alice POV

I started thinking swiftly about how I was going to handle this, it had to be perfect. Renesmee was and always would be our entire family's precious angel and no harm could come to her. First, I decided, I will have to get everyone out of the house so that we can be alone then I would try to get her to talk to me. If she didn't, I would somehow bring it up but I wanted it to be her if at all possible. That would be the tricky part.

I thought about ways to get my family out of the house, or perhaps, just Edward and Bella could go on a hunting trip and I could stay with Nessie. That would work perfectly and be so much easier. All Edward would have to do is simply suggest. Arrangements for this were made, Renesmee told her parents that she did not need a babysitter but when she found out that I was coming over, she didn't protest. What can I say? She loves me! It made me feel almost guilty for tricking her into this but her health took priority.

I danced into the house as I would any other day and hugged Nessie who was sitting on the couch with a stack of movies for us to choose from. "Hi Ness!" I smiled brightly as I sat down and looked at the movies.

"Salutations." She said back, Nessie was such an odd teenager but we all were...in a way. She seemed a bit down today though.

"Is something wrong darling?" I asked.

"No…nothing is wrong dad just frustrates me sometimes is all with his annoying mind reading and his 'understanding' of me." She said, adding double quotes around the word understanding.

"What was it this time?" I sighed at Edward's distasteful behavior.

"He's just a jerk and he doesn't understand…but it doesn't matter, let's just watch a movie." She said, looking down at the floor and pulling her knees to her chest. I could see tears on the edge of her eye lids and it made me sad. Seeing her cry made me feel like I was crying, even though that isn't possible.

"Nessie tell me what happened." I pleaded, running my finger under her eye so that a tear wouldn't spill over.

"No I don't want to talk about it ok!" She got up and walked out of the room, slamming her bedroom door angrily. This was much worse than I thought. For the first time in a while, I didn't know what to do.

"Nessie please," I sighed, wanting her to trust me enough to open the door rather than me having to break it down. I got no response.

Unexpectedly, the disgusting fragrance of wet dog began to fill the air and I knew that Jacob was close by. I was right on target when I heard a knock at the door and immediately went to answer it. Jacob would know Nessie was home, in fact, sometimes it was odd how much he did know about her. It was almost as if he, like Edward, could read her every thought but with Jacob and Nessie it worked in both ways. "Hi mutt," I said pleasantly when I saw him standing shirtless at the door.

"Hello Leech. What happened to Nessie?" He asked his tone a bit sharper than mine.

"Jake nothing happened, she is in her room," I said slightly appalled that he would have that accusatory tone with me.

"Well if she is alright then why do I feel this…" Jake cut off, grabbing his chest and winding his brown eyes in pain. He was trembling and I could tell there was a risk of phasing.

"Jake, what's wrong? Please go outside if you're going to do that." I recommended.

"Its Ness, I always get that pain when something is wrong with her," He explained quickly, running to her bedroom door. "Nessie, babe please let me in." He got no answer. It looked like it was time for me to break down the door. I carefully broke the metal hinges in two, not breaking the frame and careful not to scare Ness. When I removed the door, she was lying on the floor curled in a tight ball shaking violently. Jake and I both immediately rushed to her side, both about to pick her up and carry her to Carlisle and getting there at exactly the same moment, where she was in both of our arms.

"Jake I can take her to Carlisle," I told him, giving him a meaningful glare and taking my niece into my arms. "Nessie what's wrong?" I asked. She was scalding hot.

"I'm cold," She cried, tears pouring down her face. I sighed and handed her to Jake who looked like a sad puppy begging for scraps at the dinner table.

"It's ok Nessie, I've got you now, and you are alright calm down." He said soothingly we both raced to the house to get Carlisle.

"Growing," Nessie finally managed. Her growth spurts were always painful and horrifying but I hadn't ever seen it this bad. Jake sat there, holding her close and shaking almost as much as she was. I concentrated on the future, wishing I could see past the barriers that Jake and Nessie created.

"Her heart sounds weak," Carlisle said, finally speaking in an almost monotone voice. I hadn't ever seen Carlisle like this. "She is too weak to be growing this fast, we have to get her to the hospital so that we can be ready for anything that happens." He said sternly, taking her from Jake's arms and running all in one swift motion. Jake, like a magnet followed very close behind, phasing to be able to keep pace. I followed as well as we ran through the forest.

"Jake…You're..." Nessie started to mumble something before passing out in Carlisle's arms.


	30. How could he?

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I left you with a nice cliff hanger last time but I am updating quickly so that makes up for it I suppose. I hope everyone has had a wonderful Thanksgiving holiday! Thank you for all of the comments! Please continue to do so as you read this chapter!! I love you all!! Xoxo!**

Jake POV

I couldn't believe it. What did he mean her heart was too weak? What was going on? I could not lose her, not now, not ever. She was mine. The one person in this world who was my other half, the one I could call my own, the one I loved. I quickly phased to follow Carlisle, not thinking about anything but her. I could hear her mumbling my name and I wanted to hear what she was saying but I couldn't because she stopped speaking. Leah was on patrol so he was phased in and hearing all of my thoughts. _Leah please, I don't need any BS from you right now. _

_Oh Jake she is your one and only, you confess your undying love as she mumbles your name! How romantic. _

_Shut up Leah! I'm serious! Leah, you are really starting to piss me off. _

_Jakey bear, oh Jakey bear I'm having a nightmare please come and save me! _

_Leah stop it!!! Nessie has nightmares sometimes and I…never mind I am not going to try and explain humanity or love to you. You are heartless. _

At that moment Leah phased out, I was unaware of how much I hurt her, not just then but always. It didn't matter now though. I had to take care of Nessie. We were at the hospital and Carlisle was taking her inside. _Damn it damn it damn it Jake. _I thought. I had no clothes. They got ripped off when I phased so quickly. I couldn't leave her side so I stayed hidden in the large bushes beside the hospital. As risky as it was, it was worth it. For hours I waited, hearing very little except tons of medical lingo and machines. I wished someone would tell me what was going on. More than anything, I wished I could be by her side.

Very soon, night fell and the hospital was closed. Everyone was told to leave Nessie's room by Carlisle because she had to sleep and be alone. This was my chance to get inside. I quickly unphased and removed lifted the window, glad that it was unlocked. I wished I had some sort of clothes because I knew Edward was reading my mind and would be in here within seconds. I just had to see her. I walked to her side and placed her hand in mine, holding it softly. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she smiled at me. "Jake lay down with me," She whispered. I obeyed because I had to but not only for that reason, I wanted to comfort her even though I had no clothes on so this was going to look really bad.

I wondered where Edward was and knew that I was going to get it. Nessie's head rested on my chest and I ran my fingers through her hair. I didn't hear any of the other Cullen's nearby speaking anymore but one was coming down the hallway. At this point, I didn't really know what should come next but I guessed that we would see. He opened the door and peered into the room, not expecting to see me there apparently, I wasn't expecting him either. It was not Edward but Carlisle. "Carlisle…hello." I mumbled as I sat up, taking a towel from beside the bed and wrapping it around myself so that nothing was exposed. "I'm sorry it's just that when I phased.."

He was turned around, not looking at me. "Get out." He said slightly angered. I knew that confrontation would not be good for Nessie in her weak state so I walked out of the room and ran towards home so that I could get some clothes and return shortly. It was hard to leave her side but I knew it would only take seconds.

After that things happened very quickly. I was in my human form running and all of the sudden I was on the ground with cold hands around my throat. "Jacob Black if you ever go near my daughter again I will kill you." Edward threatened.

"Edward you don't understand I was phasing and I forgot about.." I started trembling as I felt the anger pulsating inside. I didn't want to attack Edward. I didn't want to fight him. _Jake no, don't do this don't do this avoid this for Nessie. You love her, if you love her you won't.. _I lost it and phased but instead of attacking him, I ran the opposite direction. I knew I couldn't stay away from Nessie, she was my life. It would cause me physical pain to be away from her, especially now but if I went near her there would be a fight between me and Edward. That would not end well. I ran home, desperately thinking of how to handle this and what to do next. Not seeing Nessie was not an option. I hoped Edward was just angry and not serious…

Nessie POV

I woke up feeling the same and yet somehow different. I felt weak, exhausted and sore but I also felt older. Yes, I actually felt older. "Jake?" I said, looking around the empty hospital room. "Jake where are you?" I said. Carlisle walked in and checked on me, then just kept staring, looking completely shocked. I must have grown up considerably. Either that or there was a sign with very small letters on my forehead that Carlisle was straining to read, which was doubtful since he was a vampire and had keen senses. "Hey Grampa, where is Jake?" I asked weakly, trying to sit up but unable to because of the pressure in my chest. "Ouch." I whispered.

"Your father doesn't think it is a good idea for you to see Jake anymore." He said simply. I looked at him with devastated, tear-filled eyes.

"Carlisle..you can't be serious what do you mean?" I asked, forcing myself up and placing a hand on my chest. I couldn't help but notice, even in my time of extreme upset, that there was more there but it hurt to breathe.

"Renesmee you and your father will discuss this, please lay back down." He said, pushing me back into bed softly. I continued to cry, feeling desperate. I couldn't live without Jake.


End file.
